Dance Floor
by BellaPerea
Summary: Dance Troupe captain and soccer star Sakura Haruno, native Yankee, was sent back to her parents' homeland of Suna for an arranged marriage, only to find out that her fiance is a really hot tango dancer. GaaSaku, AU.
1. Prologue

**Bella here! New fic in the hizzy!**

**okay, this fic came to my while my step sis and I were chatting about fics we've read over the past month at like 1 o'clock in the morning. It was originally supposed to be Neji, in Japan, or some old english country, but I decided it shuld be more modern. anyways, ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: sadly...*sob* I don't own Naruto. But I own the bitching elders so I can kill them anytime I want!! :))**

**but Gaara can't. :p  
**

If I could, I would have all those bitching elders assassinated.

Sadly, I can't.

I try taking a sauna one day, the day I vowed would be a relaxing day

(And probably the only one I'd get for that matter), and here comes my stupid older brother comes running to me saying that Temari, the good older sister she is, wants to do me a favor and slaughter all of the (quote) _'frikin asshole elders'_ for trying to push an agreement with Norway to invade Russia (which personally I think is a very stupid idea) on her, so Kankuro insisted I was the only one who could solve this—and I was.

I'm eighteen years old, with spiky red hair and jade eyes. I had a teddy bear named Ai, who I lost at age ten, along with my parents. I'm the only eligible heir to the throne of the country of Suna (located at the border between Europe and Asia, just under Russia), for Temari's a girl and Kankuro is too big of an idiot to pass the Rights of Passage (for all we know, he's only 12). I have a kanji symbol embedded into my skin to remind me of my conceited father's words 'I can only love myself'.

I am Prince Subaku No Gaara.

And I have to get married.


	2. Chapter 1: From The Top

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :((**

Sakura woke up in her room after a good night's sleep. Today was the day after the semester exams ended! Christmas was in three weeks!

She looked around her room. It was painted a hot pink and was decorated with posters of her three favorite bands: Good Charlotte, All Time Low and Cobra Starship. Her desk was off white, and stayed at the wall opposite to her bed. The bed itself was white, with orange and pink bed sheets. Her closet stood adjacent to her bed. The window, even though frosted by the snow, allowed light to bathe the room in the white sun rays, making the room seem brighter than usual.

She walked to the closet, stretching her arms around, wiggling out the last hint of sleepiness from her system. Out of the closet, she pulled out her black skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt and her black and white striped arm warmers.

Sakura walked to the bathroom, holding her clothes in one hand and tousling her pink locks with the other. She opened the door and stood in front of the wide mirror, stripping off her pink panther pajamas and donning her new outfit. She ran a comb quickly through her hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs.

---------------

West Avenue Towers was composed of four large apartment buildings, each having ten units on all 30 floors. Each unit was two floors each, and was 350 square feet each.

Unit A-2801 was located on the Eastern side of Tower A, giving a view of the Brooklyn bridge to each room. There were three bedrooms—one for Mr. Ken and Haruka Haruno, a guest room and a room for their daughter, Sakura. The downstairs was a large, open space, having a small tiled part complete with all cooking commodities for a kitchen, a dining table and a living room composed of a large black leather couch, a coffee table and a flat screen TV complete with DVD player and surround system.

---------------

Sakura made her way downstairs, the smell of on-the-way waffles filling her lungs.

"MOM!" she called.

"YES DEAR?" Mrs. Haruno answered as she opened the waffle maker and pulled out two newly cooked waffles.

"Have you seen my boots?"

"They're in the shoe closet dear!"

Sakura ran to the closet by the door and dug around for her brown 'ugh' boots. She eventually found them and put them on her feet before sitting at the kitchen table with her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were two of the best lawyers for the Civilian Justice Law Firm, earning a quota of $50, 000 a year. Though they could've retired as millionaires by the time they were about 45, or live on a fancy estate in Hampton or something, but they decided to work as a normal family in a modest apartment in Brooklyn, New York raising their teenage daughter together. Not only were they modest, but never exactly work-oriented, for they believe that spending time with each other is more important than work or money.

"Hi mom." Sakura kissed her mother quickly on the cheek before walking over to her father on the table. "Morning dad." She greeted.

"Good morning Saki." Ken Haruno answered his daughter as he lay down the newspaper while his wife placed a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Yeah! Waffles!" Sakura quickly cut the corner of her favorite waffle (chocolate chips with maple syrup and whipped cream).

"Just for you, baby." Haruka smiled pleasantly. Her husband shot a quick frown at her as she smiled again. "For you too honey." She chuckled.

Sakura quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her coat, backpack and sports bag. She then kissed both of her parents before running out the door. "Love you mom! I love you dad!" She shouted.

"Love you too honey!" the parents chorused.

Sakura's head popped in through the door again. "And don't forget the troupe's contest is next Saturday! Better clear up your sched from two o'clock to five thirty by today!" and she was off.

---------------

Northwest Brooklyn High School was a large white and red building on the North side of the Brooklyn Bridge. There were about a thousand students, ranging from freshmen to seniors. Sakura Haruno, the Dance Troupe leader and the girl's soccer varsity central defense player/co-captain, belonged to one of the 348 seniors.

She walked up the steps to the second floor where room 213 held first period homeroom. On her way up, she waved to a few of her troupe mates and the captain of the soccer team.

Sakura walked into room 213, finding her usual group of friends sitting together, but no Mr. Hatake.

"SAKI!" A loud blond with a high ponytail, dressed in a black ballet flats, purple mini skirt with black leggings and white sweater called out to the pinkette. She also had a snow white coat hanging behind her chair. That was Ino, one of Sakura's best friends. She was the head cheerleader of the Brooklyn High Cheer Squad. She was also the most targeted girl for guys who didn't know that she spent the last seven years of her life as a taekwondo black belt.

Sakura sat beside her other best friend, Tenten, a Chinese-American hybrid with long hair which was always worn in two buns, the color matching her chocolate brown eyes. The volleyball captain slash archery awardee wore red skinny jeans with black boots and a black turtleneck sweater.

"Hey guys." Sakura said with a smile. She looked around the cramped classroom, seeing that majority of it was taken by their group, namely the three girls plus Shikamaru Nara, the lazy Honor student, Naruto Uzumaki, the loud, boisterous basketball MVP and the school's unofficial music master, Chouji Akimichi, the fat but lovable cousin of Ino, Sai, the mysterious artist and Kiba Inuzuka, the track and field captain with attitude.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Ino started enthusiastically.

"What?" everyone (except the dozing Shikamaru) asked.

"Eric Toddle asked me to the senior prom!" The blue-eyed cheerleader squealed.

"Eric Toddle, as in_ Dance Troupe_ Eric?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Eric was once her dance partner in freshman year's ballroom PE class. She even went out with him a few times. But what was more shocking was that he was the former arm candy of her other co-captain and rival, Ami.

"Uh-huh." Ino nodded with a large grin on her face.

"Um, Ino?" Tenten said with a confused tone.

"Yeah?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to spit out the truth.

"Ami won't like it when she finds out you're going out with Eric." Shikamaru lazily answered, lifting his head from the desk for a moment before giving into sleep again.

"What?"

Sakura sighed. "Eric and Ami just broke up a few weeks ago, because she thought he was talking to her Carly Knowles secretly and she ended it." She added. "But you know how she gets with ex's."

"Humph. She has to get over it herself." Ino turned a deaf ear to their statements and face the door.

At that very moment, Ami, little miss be-octh, walked in, wearing a hot pink mini skirt that was so short, her underwear could be seen from both top and bottom. Her blouse wasn't a little bit better either. It was a white backless halter with cleavage that went all the way down to diaphragm. Her hair was in a ponytail higher than Ino's, and she wore too much make up.

The girls whispered to each other, saying things like "Doesn't she feel cold?" or "I bet she had a chip inserted with those implants that prevent her from feeling cold outside and dressing decently."

She was a bitch.

Kiba thought otherwise.

His eyes trailed her buttocks as she strutted past the group to her usual seat in the back with about four guys tailing her and her two cronies, Megan and Jess. She looked back at him, pumping her obviously fake breasts higher and pursing her too red lips. It was a disgusting sight.

And Kiba thought it was hot.

"Ew." Ino, Sakura and Tenten chimed.

"Can't blame a guy." Kiba smirked back at the three confused females.

"I don't like her." Chouji commented, stuffing another handful of Cheetos™ into his mouth.

"Well, whatever. My opinion's mine and yours is yours." The dog-loving teen shrugged off their comments.

"Ugh, weirdo."

"Anyways…" Naruto hinted that the 'Ami +Kiba = yuck' conversation was over. "Sakura, I got your final dance mix."

Sakura jumped up and hugged the spiky-haired blond. "YEAH!! THANKYOUTHANKYOU! HOMYGAWD THANK YOU!!!" she said gratefully. The dance troupe's music was always wrong, too fast, too slow, etc. Naruto was the only person Sakura really trusted with the music, knowing that he'd do anything for his 'sister from another Mr.' "YOU ARE SO AWESOME DUDE! I'm treating you to ice cream next Saturday." She said, promising to pay for their unofficial tradition of Ice Cream Saturdays.

"Don't mention it." He gushed. "But I thought this week was my turn to pay."

"Not anymore." She reprimanded playfully, sticking out her tongue at him.

---------------

"Okay guys. The medley from the top!" the pink haired Dance Troupe leader commanded, walking into her position. At her queue, a beat started playing.

Seven pairs on stage popped, punched, stepped and twisted to the rhythm of the breaths and drums.

Once it got to Beyonce's 'Ring the Alarm', the part of Ami, Megan, Jess, Eric Toddle, Mel Harper and Will Jacoby, the music was asked to stop abruptly.

"Wait!" Ami shouted, causing a confused and angry wail from the others.

"Ami, what's this all about?" Sakura asked, wiping the invisible dust from her pink cargo Capri's and black razorback ensemble as she stood up from the floor. "We were nearly done!"

"Sakura, sweetheart," Ami cooed, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura couldn't stand being close to the black haired slut. Her perfume, probably the new _Dior Appeal_, matched with her outfit: skin tight black leggings and a half-torso white vest over a black sports bra.

"It's just that this," Ami demonstrated a cheer dance move consisting of throwing the arms and legs in different directions. "is used too much."

"So what do you want to do?" The angered captain asked, masking her hatred for Ami.

"Maybe this," she bent forward, touching her toes and waving her butt in Sakura's face, before slowly climbing up to a proper posture. "will be more suitable."

Sakura thought the move was absolutely sluttish and obscene. But in the background, Will, Mel, and the other guys started cheering. "Well, what do you guys think?" she asked the rest of the troupe. She got even louder cheers back. Sakura turned back to her co-captain and smiled like Sai. "Then it's ok."

Ami smiled and walked back to the 'backstage' part of the studio.

"FROM THE TOP!"


	3. Chapter 2: NW Brooklyn High Titans

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

"HELLO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!" The host shouted into the microphone, only to get the cheers of audience in return. The host was a world famous choreographer, dancer, rapper and actor, Elian. "Welcome to the tenth National Inter-Scholastic Streetdance Championships!"

Another round of applause was heard from the audience.

"Tonight, the fifteen best school dance troupes, taken from thousands that competed in the state, regional and the national preliminaries will show their best routines!"

Backstage, the said fifteen teams shivered with the thought. They were the best, the coolest, the most coordinated, the most creative of a thousand schools. It would be a shame to loose everything now.

"Aba Ginoong Maria, napupuno ka ng grasya…" (A/N: This is 'Hail Mary' in Filipino. I did NOT make this up, 'kay?)

"What is he doing?" Ami asked with a sneer and a snicker, seeing Angel Panganiban (Ang-hel Pang-a-ni-ban, just to make it easier) chanting a foreign prayer.

"He's praying." Sakura answered briefly, preoccupied with her sneakers' laces.

The girls were dressed in feminine hip hop casual, with outfits ranging from Sakura's plaid skirt, black and green graphic tee, black hoodies, black stockings and black rubber soled ballet flats to Ami's black mini skirt, white razorback, knee high socks in black and red pumps. The guys dressed in any casual clothes, composed mostly of jeans and hoodies.

"In what language?" Ami laughed. "Alien?"

"Actually it's Filipino." Sakura said smartly. "Angel's home country."

"Atch. Whatever."

Hours (or what seemed like hours) passed, and the time for Northwest Brooklyn High to perform came. Elian announced their name, the Northwest Brooklyn High Titans.

The music started as the pairs popped, locked and dropped.

---------------

Gaara's POV

It was stupid.

There was absolutely no reason for Tsunade to drag me to the States.

OK, maybe there was. I had to attend a peace treaty signing with the G-8, but that's about it.

She didn't have to drag me to this High School Dance Competition.

Besides, I don't really appreciate Hip Hop music that much.

I slept throughout most of performances. Others, I watched inattentively. Towards the end though, Tsunade, my loyal advisor, nudged me.

"Watch." She demanded.

I sat upright at her order, not wanting to upset the geriatric.

The team's name was the Brooklyn High Titans, according to the host.

I watched, seeing mostly a repetition of the same moves and flips as the other teams. But there was this one part, where the pink haired girl (I'm still wondering if that was natural or not) did a ballet mix break dance scene to this loud rock song. I watched from afar, grateful that she didn't dance provocatively or right in front of my face like the girl soloist before her.

She spun, causing the circle of boys to be knocked down every time she kicked. She even spun on her head at one point, surrounded by a cluster of spinning girls. It was amazing.

After that scene, I couldn't remove my eyes from that pink haired girl. Her dance techniques, I now realize, are very different from the other teams, even her teammates. _Who was this girl?_

---------------

Sakura's POV

"We have watched all fifteen High School teams, and the judges have decided on their top three. Just for quick refreshment, the third placers will get ten thousand dollars for their schools, gift certificates and a large bronze trophy. The second placers will be given twenty thousand dollars for their school, gift certificates and freebies from our sponsors and a large silver trophy." Elian announced, pointing to the prizes table.

All the teams were on stage, holding hands with their teammates and praying to place.

"And for first place, we are giving not only fifty thousand dollars for their school, but also new computers, Apple laptops for the dancers, freebies and GC's, and the biggest gold trophy!

"And now, in third place…"

'_Northwest Brooklyn High.'_ I prayed. It didn't matter if it wasn't first place. I just wanted our team to place.

"South California Tech Lions!"

A team dressed in black and gold jumped up and down towards the prize table to claim their prize.

"In second place…"

'_Northwest Brooklyn High.'_

"East High Wildcats!"

A team with the color combination of red and white ran to the table, slightly disappointed they didn't get first, but second place was good enough.

"And the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion crowning! In first place and the 2008 champions…"

'_Northwest Brooklyn High.'_

"NORTHWEST BROOKLYN HIGH TITANS!"

Screams pierced directly into my ear.

"Way to go captain!" Mel and Eric shouted above the noise as they carried me onto their shoulders. I couldn't process what they were saying. _'Did we win?'_ I wondered.

"What?" I asked.

"WE GOT FIRST PLACE!" Angel screamed.

I smiled as my troupe mates receive the medals given by the judges.

"Here you go captain!" Winter Elcott, a tall female blond junior, tiptoed to reach me at my elevated height.

Eric and Mel set me down as one of the judges came holding the first place trophy and handed it to me. "Congrats!" He said, shaking my hand.

Cheers arose from the crowd. In the back, I could spot my crowd—Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Sai— and my parents clapping and shouting for me. In fact, everyone was clapping, except for that redhead boy down in the very front. He held a regal straight face, as if not paying attention at all.

"Sakura!" Ami smiled gaily, running towards the said me. She hugged me, groping me with her overly large breasts. I could do nothing but pat her shoulder. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!"

There were two good things that came out from all our hard work. One, Northwest Brooklyn High won the tenth National Inter-Scholastic Streetdance Championships. Two, Ami has finally succumbed to my leadership.

---------------

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"_NO."_

"Naruto, you have to admit, bubblegum and tootie fruity are good together."

"No!"

I couldn't stand this bickering. We've been over this discussion over a million times since their favorite ice cream shop (Fiorgelato) released tootie fruity on the menu. Naruto just wasn't open to new things.

"Open."

So why not try plan B?

…

…

…

Force.

I shoved my spoon into his blab hole and watched him take the periwinkle colored dairy treat.

"It is good!"

"Told you." I smiled and pulled out ten dollars for him. He happily took it and ran to the counter, coming back with two cups of coffee and a cup of tootie fruity and bubblegum flavored ice cream.

---------------

Sakura, the captain of the champion hip hop dance troupe, entered her house with the loud crash-bang-clank of her door and keys ensemble.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She called to her parents, expecting a running hug or a note.

"Um, we're in the dining room!" Sakura heard her father shout back hesitantly.

'_Another case, maybe?'_ Sakura should expect her parents to be busy with cases, being civil lawyers and all.

"Hi dad! Hi mo--" Sakura waltzed into the dining room, finding her parents discussing with a large blonde lady in a green jacket and blue Capri's. All three adults sat on the dining chairs, sipping tea from Mrs. Haruno's 'special guest china', reserved only for the most important relatives or clients. "Did I interrupt something?"

Haruka stood up and motioned her daughter to come over. "No dear, you're actually just in time."

Sakura obediently followed, no questions asked.

"Sakura, honey, this is Tsunade, a distant relative of your father's." Haruka explained as her daughter sat down on the chair adjacent to their unexpected guest.

The pinkette got a good look at Tsunade now that she was seeing her face to face. She had fair skin; although it looked a little leathery, indicating she lived in extreme conditions for a while. Her eyes were honey brown, full of wisdom and truth. There was also this peculiar blue diamond on her forehead. Either way, she was a very attractive, regal and yet, very familiar.

Sakura smiled politely at the woman and received a nod of acknowledgement in return.

"Saki, Tsunade is here on the matter of where you're going to spend your holiday break."

"But, don't we always spend Christmas here? Like always?" The teenager asked with a confused tone.

"Oh God!" Mr. Haruno cried out, burying his face into his hands.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. A teenage girl always has limits. "Will someone please explain what is going on!?" she shouted, standing up from her chair and slamming her hands on the tempered glass table.

Silence filled the small dining area, the only sound being the sipping of tea by Tsunade. The blonde's eyes never even left her cup as she set it down and explained.

"I am here on account of your father's home country, Suna. The state of the royal court is at stake, the problem being an unmarried teenage prince on the throne."

Sakura's body stiffened. Her mind was screaming at the intruding guest, but her throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert. "So? What does this have to do with me?" she uttered as she slowly sunk down into her chair.

The honey glazed glare was now pinpointed at the rebellious child. "It means," she said, adding emphasis on the 'it'. "That you'll be spending your Holidays with me and the royal family in Suna, preparing for your engagement to Prince Subaku No Gaara."

---------------

**In this fic, I put a lot as in A LOT of myself in Sakura. I dance, I play soccer **_**and **_**futsal, those two are my clubs, my apartment is exactly how I envisioned the Harunos' (except the fact my wall are white, and I live on the tenth floor, not the 28****th****) I really like waffles…by the way, **_**do you like waffles?**_** (It's a song people, look it up) my friends are as random and weird and as crazy talented as Sakura's and yes, I do have a flat screen and surround system in my living room.**

**If you're wondering why I put some first person POV's in this fic (see prologue), is because I am experimenting. **

**If you find the way I write personal POV's, write **_**'Bella's awesome I love her so much oh please Bella PLEASE write more 1**__**st**__** person POV's' **_**in your review.**

**If you dislike (which I hope you don't) the way I write personal POV's, write **_**'Bella what the hell were you thinking you're an awful 1**__**st**__** person writer and I think you should stick to third or else this won't be the first flame you're getting' **_**in your review.**

**Either way, please drop by and review. :)) :D**

**3, Bella **


	4. Chapter 3: Grande Hotel London

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HERE'S MY END OF YEAR GIFT TO YOU!!! :D**

**A special guest for disclamers:**

**Disclaimer guest!!!**

**...**

**...**

**WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_God woman you're so freaking troublesome._**

**Just say the disclaimers, OR ELSE I'M BRINGING INO IN.**

**_*gulp* BellaPerea doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters in it._**

**Amen Shika. AMEN.  
**

Sakura's POV

I wanted to die, right on the spot. I prayed some stray bullet from the police chief next door would find its way to my skull, or some inherited deadly disease would melt my heart down.

Why am I hoping for an uncertain yet immediate doom?

"_It means that you'll be spending your Holidays with me and the royal family in Suna, preparing for your engagement to Prince Subaku No Gaara."_ Tsunade's deadpanned words rang over and over in my head.

'_I'm eighteen you frikin' intruding bitch! How the fucking hell am I supposed to be ENGAGED?!' _I wanted to scream. Sadly, my throat wouldn't agree with my brain.

I now sat on my bed, supposedly packing for the trip, scheduled tomorrow afternoon, to Suna, the country whose prince is my supposed fiancé. I regret my heritage at the moment. If it weren't for my father, I would've proceeded with my life as usual. But _NO_…my father is the youngest son of a deceased noble, thus I'm the only daughter of a noble eligible for marriage.

I wish school hadn't ended. I could've at LEAST said goodbye to my friends. Calling them now wouldn't do any good. Ino was on her way to Maldives to escape the cold, Tenten being sent to California for a volleyball tournament, Naruto probably busy with his basketball training, Sai dislikes me too much to allow such problem to disturb his sketching, Kiba's too much of a goof to remember bringing his phone to his date with Kat Anton, Chouji's probably gulping down the whole contents of the menu in McDonald's and Shikamaru…well I wouldn't even bother.

"Saki?" My mother opened the door, saying my name with a sympathetic tone. Her head popped through the white wash door and bounced around, examining my surroundings.

"Hi mom." I greeted bluntly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, but I didn't have the guts to tell that to my mother.

"Sakura, you haven't packed anything at all." She stated the obvious to me. Like I even wanted to go to that hell hole.

I gave her my best_ 'why-do-I-have-to-do-this'_ look, signalling that I really didn't want to talk about it.

Sadly, my mother didn't catch the hint. She sat down beside me after gently closing the door. "Sakura, I know how hard it is for you to just be randomly sent off to another country and get married to a man you barely know." She tried comforting me in my dazed state.

I wouldn't meet her eyes, but I listened attentively to her speech.

She sighed, seeing I was not responding, but she continued anyways. "Do you know how I met your father?"

I nodded and decided to repeat her story. "You went to your cousin's debut, and he was the escort of another debutante." I said. "Why?"

"Your father is not the only one native to Suna." She explained.

I blinked twice, showing my confusion.

"It's true, the story of the debut and all, but I never told you where it was. It was in Suna. I am only half Sunan; my other half being from New York, but my mother would take us there every year to visit my grandparents.

"That year, I was seventeen and your father nineteen. I was visiting my older cousin, Nikita, who at that point was one of the debutantes. That's when I fell in love with your father."

I looked at her with searching eyes. "But that meant you could only see him once a year, right?" I questioned.

"Well, no. He was actually just visiting as well. He was studying law in NYU, and we continued dating. I entered the same course as him, but I was obviously two years behind. So when he graduated, he decided to stay in New York. It wasn't much of a problem either, since there were two other heirs ahead of him.

"Five years later, we got married and the following year, we had you."

"And you never told me this…why?" I asked, my voice hinting confusion and disappointment.

"We didn't want you to grow up like a stuffy noble.

"But that doesn't have anything to do with my situation." I paused to stand and opened my closet, deciding to change to subject. "What kind of clothes should I bring?"

She followed me to the closet and pointed to the neatly folded pile of tank tops. "It gets pretty hot there."

I obediently brought the stack out and placed it on the bed.

"Although you are making a stop over in London for a while." She then took it upon herself to take out my coat collection, pulling out two from the many I own. "You also need formal clothing." She pulled out about three dresses, the colors respectively violet, pink and red. All ranged from the lengths of short sleeves to tubes, but had skirts long enough to be called conservative (and to cover my soccer scarred knees).

After about an hour of packing, my pink Kipling trolley bag was full of clothing. It was a medium sized bag, definitely not the most suitable bag for a three week stay, but Tsunade reassured that during their trip they would buy some more suitable clothes for royalty.

---------------

Sakura and Tsunade sat in the waiting area of John F. Kennedy Airport, waiting for flight NL-132, bound for London. The bags of both women had been loaded into the airbus and they were to be idle for the next 30 minutes.

The younger of the females stood up, eying a Starbucks™ stand nearby. She turned to her straight-faced companion who was currently reading a Philippa Gregory novel. "I'm going over there." Sakura pointed to said coffee stand. Tsunade tentatively lifted her head from the book to look at the innocent adolescence. "Would you like something?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No thank you." The blonde lowered her head to continue her reading.

The pinkette shrugged and mumble and 'm-kay' before heading to her favorite coffee shop.

---------------

Tsunade's POV

I lowered my book at the sound of the stewardess' voice. If it weren't for the regal mannerism I was raised to practice, I would've shouted to the woman who disrupted my reading, just in the part where Mary has to give up her son to Anne.

Beside me, silent snoring came from the pink haired child, the only bride candidate for the young prince I serve. She was innocent little Haruno Sakura, niece of Lord Haruno Pein, daughter of the youngest sibling of the Lord, Haruno Ken. Eighteen years old, native New Yorker. A talented teen as well. I took the prince to the competition of her dance team. Apparently, she's the captain, seeing that she was given the large trophy itself. No doubt about her being captain either. She was a very graceful dancer. I would have no problem in teaching her ballroom dance.

To mention as well, the young girl was also a football player. Defense, if I am not mistaken. She is also supposed to be an honor student, one of the ten in her large school.

To cut it short, she was the perfect bride for the prince.

--

Half an hour later, I, with Sakura in tow, arrived at the Grande Hotel. She dragged lazily behind me, jet lag overcoming her. I didn't quite understand. London was only a mere five hours ahead of New York. It was already 10:30 in the morning, making New York 5:30. Didn't people wake up at five?

Americans. Always lazy on their asses.

I took her to the top floor, where her room and mine would be located in a deluxe suite. It's also the same floor where the Prince's room was located, but I wouldn't worry about them bumping into each other. Gaara was a very secretive boy, at his young age, and the most I could worry about is that she'd bump into Lord Itachi, the Prince's head of guard.

"Sakura?" I called the attention of the girl as she looked around the large room.

"Yes?" she replied with a hint of sleepiness, but her sweet smile made it unobvious.

"Your room," I pointed to the master bedroom door. "is yours. Mine is that one." I showed her another white-gold door, the one right across hers. "Got it?"

She nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now go rest. I'll be back in a while."

---------------

Gaara stood by the hotel window, gazing into the distant blue and gold of Central London. Hands behind back, he waited impatiently for his advisor, Tsunade, to arrive. She had informed him that she would not join him on the Royal Airbus to London for business matters, but Tsunade usually kept business very short, and never stayed more than two hours.

It's been one whole day without ear or hair of Tsunade.

He sat down, giving up on his regal position and outfit.

'_It's probably traffic.'_ He told himself.

He loosened his blood red tie, the uniformed accessory fashioned to match his spiky locks. He removed his black tailor jacket and threw it on the bed randomly. He untucked his shirt from his pants and lied down on the large golden bed.

The young prince grew restless on his bed, letting his thoughts drift to American senators, who were as bad as…or even worse…than the Sunan elders, and his wishes to kill them as well.

He chuckled darkly to himself until there was a soft tap on the door.

"My Prince," The redhead heard the voice of the captain of his guard, Uchiha Itachi.

"Yes." He mumbled in response, making his presence known to the soldier.

The door opened a crack, and the upper torso of the ebony haired male peeked through. "My liege, your advisor, Lady Tsunade, has arrived."

Without turning to face the captain, he inquired. "Where is she?"

"Waiting in the sitting room, my liege." He deadpanned, opening the door completely and letting himself in to stand properly in front of the Prince. "Shall I inform her that you are coming to meet her?"

Gaara nodded wearily, not moving from his place on the far end of the bed. "Yes please Lord Itachi."

The young prince waited for the captain to leave before standing up and tidying his person. He re-buttoned his shirt and tightened his tie. He threw on his blazer before stepping out into the sitting room and finding the aged blonde woman sipping tea calmly on the couch.

Tsunade didn't bother standing to greet the prince. He already knew her stubbornness and sat down on the loveseat across his advisor. "You are late." He deadpanned.

The woman set down her tea to face the prince. "I apologize, your Highness, but I had matters to take care of." The prince stayed silent, signalling her to continue. "Matters regarding your engagement."

The prince was offered his own cup of tea by a maid, and he thanked her with a slight nod. Then, he gave his most demeaning and serious stare, keeping in mind that the blonde had already become impervious to it. "What does staying behind in New York have anything to do with my engagement?"

Tsunade smirked at the unknowing prince. "Child," She described him so as she was the only one who could call the young yet aggressive prince a 'child'. "Do you recall the Haruno clan?"

"The ministers of trade, I believe?" He questioned the correctness of his answer.

Tsunade nodded lightly. "Yes. The brother of the current minister, Lord Haruno Pein, has settled in New York and has a family there."

"May I ask again Tsunade, _what does this have to_ _do with me?"_ He said, his face as stern and stiff as cement.

"My prince, I cannot continue with you questioning me all over the place." She retorted, causing the said redhead to shut up. The power as advisor and adoptive aunt somehow came in handy. "In Haruno Ken's family, there is a daughter, just about your age. She is talented, smart and of pure Sunan heritage." She pointed out.

Gaara was dumbfounded. He stayed quiet, letting the rapid blinking of his eyes do the speaking for him.

"That is why I took you to the dance competition."

"I do not see the connection." He said sternly in reply.

"The captain of the winning team is Haruno Sakura, Daughter of Haruno Ken, niece of Lord Haruno Pein." Tsunade explained, not pausing between the names mentioned.

"The one with pink hair."

"I see that you remember her." She said, smirking a bit. That girl can make an impression on ANYONE.

"You brought her, didn't you?" He figured out the intentions of his advisor, seeing that she nodded. Tsunade nodded with a serious face, but her eyes gave away her excitement. A strange sight to the prince, for she doesn't seem to like anyone outside the royal family, and she turned down all other applicants to the position, including little Hyuuga Hinata. Her thoughts were never bad against the young heiress; she just didn't think she was suitable to rule as a queen.

"My intentions may be fuzzy my prince," The woman stood up, showing that she was to leave soon. "But you have to trust my judgment on this."

Gaara stood to level his piercing black lined jade orbs to the soft honey brown ones of Tsunade's. "As you wish. But if your choice is wrong Lady Tsunade, then I might reconsider giving the job to Lord Jiraya instead."

Said advisor didn't flinch, but instead gave a low and regal bow. "Of course my prince. We shall be meeting in the dining area for lunch." She left the scheduled luncheon plan as a last statement before exiting the double doors.

---------------

Returning back to her room, Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through a golden pigtail. She'd have to wake up Sakura and get her dressed for the luncheon.

She knocked softly on the door and since she heard no response. Allowing herself inside, she heard soft snoring. He eyes laid on the large bed with an 18-year old Haruno Sakura…sleeping.

'_Guess we'll have to reschedule lunch.'_

**A/N: Hey guys! I made this chapter 2,428 WORDS! My New Year's resolution: Make longer chapters at 3000 words+!**

**ILY and Happy New Year,**

**Bella**

**PS: R&R please!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The dance ofHomaygad weyt

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the REALLY long update. Been busy with school and all. It's already the last term, and we have SOOOOOO many things to do. Wanna check my to-do list? okay then.**

**- pay for nxt years reservation fee (it's 5,000 goddamn bucks.)**

**-pack for stargazing activity (it's today!)**

**-do Shakespeare project (due monday, and we're reporting THE DAY OF OBSERVERS)**

**-do Headline (i HATE MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER)**

**-assassinate my Social Studies teacher who somehow looks A LOT like the new American president. :|**

**and a lot more.**

**So anyways, enjoy this new chapter! I'll update my other fics soon! **

Emerald eyes fluttered to consciousness. Sakura awoke to the magnificent view of central London, golden turrets and all. She lay on a large, soft heavenly bed with dozens of pillows, all another factor of her good dreams.

She turned to her right to a black digital clock that had 3:21 PM in bright glowing red. She groaned a bit as she sat up to stretch.

…

…

…

"I'm hungry." She said.

After a quick 15 minutes of scarfing down the contents of a fruit and nuts chocolate bar, the pinkette decided to explore. It was London! Or at least, Grande Hotel London. Exploring would kill some time.

She jumped into the shower, hoping to get rid of the jet lag in her systems. The nice hot water streamed down her back as she shuffled her lean fingers through her pink locks. Another half hour later, she was good and fresh.

Out of her trolley, she pulled out a black mini skirt, matched with a white short sleeved top. She brought out her stockings, hoping to pair them with the black and red Mary Jane's that she forgot to bring.

'_Aw, and those were the really cute ones!'_ she thought to herself.

Settling for a pair of velvet black dance shoes, she threw on a red ribbon around her neck and put on a black cardigan, completing her look.

Looking out to the parlor, Tsunade was no where to be found. Finding it safe, Sakura snuck carefully, thinking the blonde must be asleep in her room. Within moments, the emerald orbed adolescence was out in the hallway.

'_Mission successful.'_

Playing the 'Mission Impossible' theme in her head, Sakura snuck down the hallway noiselessly to the elevator.

---------------

Gaara's POV

"Prince, you have a…will you sign my…OH MY GOSH, IT'S PRINCE GAA…Prince! The conference with…!"

It's driving me crazy! Everywhere I turn, someone's mugging me with a pen and paper. I'm being tugged and pulled around. I'm barely getting any sleep! Black rings are very evident on my pale face. And yet, no one sees. They think my stoic demeanor is perfectly natural, when in truth, I just want to sleep.

And yet I can't. I'm a teenage insomniac. Wouldn't have been so bad if I was a normal teenager. But a teenage _prince _insomniac, then that is bad news. Numerous times I've taken my anger and stress on my siblings and the council (and the antique desk in Temari's office, but that's aside from the point). I need to stop this.

I'm kept awake every night by this strange voice. I was diagnosed with multiply personalities, one side being, well, me and the other, a blood thirsty monster. Physiologists have trained me to shut it out, but he keeps leaking out.

I needed to get away. Just for a little while.

I got up from bed and didn't bother to fix up. I walked out, looking on to the lazy guards. Some elite guard, Lord Itachi. I'm gonna have a word with you.

I silently walked down the path to the elevator. Ready to turn, I spot the pink haired girl. What was her name? Sakura. Yeah, there. She missed the luncheon. Tsunade explained that she was asleep…something about jet lag and Americans.

I hid behind the wall, hoping she hasn't spotted me. She walked into the elevator. As it slid closed, I watched the numbers change on the screen above the doors. She went to the seventh, apparently.

---------------

Their floor was the very top, making it the fifty-fifth floor. Scanning the gold and black embossed numbers on the wall, it said the seventh floor had a function room, a gift shop, a flower shop and a dance studio. There was also a restaurant called 'Ichiraku's' there too.

Pressing the flat button, she found herself watching the glass window's spectacular view of an indoor garden and a heavenly wall mural on every ten floors. It was amazing.

The doors opened, and in front of the young girl was a wall of brass signs, embossed in black with the names of the different rooms. She turned towards the dance studio, drawn by her troupe captain instinct.

Skipping carelessly through the crowds of stuffy businessmen and tourists, the very stand-y-out-y pink haired girl found herself in a ballet studio.

Turning on her toe, she played the ballet scene of her dance troupe's presentation. It was dark hip hop ballet, the kind everyone seems to be doing. Gracefully, she spins, touching the floor in a quick step. Twisting and turning, her feet flew around the room. In another step, she threw off her cardigan and let it land randomly on the floor. Despite its dark past, this sequence was angelic, heavenly.

--

The red head boy watched with a smirk, amazed at her grace and amused by the fact he hasn't been seen yet. He was watching intently, seeing the routine she danced was a repetition of her stage performance. The same thing he was enchanted with a few days ago captured his eye once more. The untold attraction…what was it?

Gliding a hand over the speaker, he turned on the music, catching her attention. She had a startled glare as she saw she had an audience.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Driven by the magnetic attraction, he approaches with a cool gaze, only to be met by a hard emerald. He stayed silent as she looked out for his intentions.

He caressed her shoulder and let his hand explore her arm. She shivered under his touch, but let him touch her anyways. She repeated her question.

His head landed on her shoulder, not bothering to answer the pinkette's inquiry. "You don't need to know."

Turning her around to face him, he extended their arms and placed his other on her waist. She abided, placing her own hand on his shoulder as he dipped her gracefully. Taking a step to the music, he twisted her in a backwards position. Stepping again, he released her in a turn step, brought her back in his arms and lifted her arms above her head, making her face him again.

They continued, adding other spur of the moment ballroom steps to the violin and bongo ensemble until Sakura stopped in her step. She twisted her wrist in his hand, giving her a view of her silver watch. 5:30, it read.

"I need to go."

Regretfully, she let go of her mysterious suitor, hoping to miss an angered Tsunade before she wakes up. She ran out of the ballet room, grabbing her discarded cardigan along the way.

---------------

Gaara's POV

I watched her go, quite disappointed. I knew exactly who she was. I knew what she was here for. I knew that she didn't know who I was. It was strange to be unknown…it gave this, satisfying feeling.

I think I'm going to like Haruno Sakura.

---------------

Sakura's POV

I was back up in our suite, sitting in the parlour. I made it back safely, with no signs of Tsunade's consciousness. I settled for some tea, and pondered on today's events. I danced with a stranger, something my parents would have flipped about. Not to mention, I danced the TANGO, one of the most passionate dances ever.

It's not like it was unenjoyable, I mean, the guy was _hot_. And a really great dancer. He would've done good in our dance troupe.

I heard a door creak open, which made my head turn abruptly towards Tsunade's room. At the doorway, she stood, donning a blue sleeveless gown. Her hair was in its usual low pigtails, but her usually plain face was decorated with light brown eye shadow.

I smiled. "Hi!" I said in a happy tone in contrast to her unhappy face.

She looked at me with a stony glare, something that meant _not now Sakura._ "You missed the luncheon with the prince."

I looked at her, confused. What luncheon?

She continued, as if she read my mind. "You were supposed to be acquainted with the prince earlier this afternoon, but you must have had some jet lag, causing you to sleep throughout the day."

'_**So she didn't know you snuck out…'**_ I heard a voice in my head say.

'_EEP! You're back!'_ I shouted internally. You see, I had this mental problem when I was younger…multiple personalities, to be exact. My 'Inner' (as the doctors called it) was like a second subconscious or an imaginary friend that I can't control. I haven't seen her since I was like, what, 12?

'_**Hello Sakura dear.'**_ She said slyly.

"Sakura, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" another voice intruded. It belonged to Tsunade.

I snapped out of my dazed state. "Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Sakura, I said that we are going to meet the prince in a formal dinner party tonight, so best get dressed. Did you bring any formal clothing?" She repeated for me.

I nodded and headed to my room. Out of my trolley, I pulled out the pink dress my mother made me pack. It was a tube with a skirt that flowed to the point of skimming my knees. I removed the stockings and dance shoes, and put a silver pair of stilettos in its place. I combed my hair and put it in a haphazard bun and put a silver clip to hold it up. In a few minutes, I was ready.

---------------

Gaara sat with the Sunan Ambassador at the party which celebrated the 25th anniversary of the London-Suna Alliance. As of the moment, he listened inattentively to Gordon Brown and the Sunan Ambassador, Lord Danzou, talk about what he thinks is a nine-hole game this weekend. He tapped his fingers impatiently against his thigh under the table, waiting for the appetizer to arrive. _What takes waiters so goddamn long!?_ He shouted inwardly. It always took at _least_ half an hour for the food to arrive.

And getting Prince Gaara was not a good thing to do.

He was bored out of his mind! And where was the food?

'_**Bored out of **_**our **_**goddamn mind.' **_A voice said, whispering menacingly in his head.

'_First, of all, I never said "goddamn mind". Second, you're not supposed to be here, Shukaku. You are supposed to be shoved down into the deepest corners of my mind, unable to climb out.' _ Gaara retorted calmly.

'_**Not unless something helped me out. Well, more like a someone.' **_Shukaku replied.

Standing up, the redhead shoved away his chair. "Excuse me gentlemen." He said briefly, and headed for the hallway.

He made a sharp right turn to where the elevators were situated. _'What do you want Shukaku?'_ He snapped angrily at the monster.

'_**Am I supposed to want something every time I pop in?'**_

As he stood in front of the row of elevators, he pushed buttons repeatedly. None wanted to open, so he settled on leaning his head on the wall while waiting. _'I would say no, but considering the fact that you are a blood thirsty monster which was once bent on attacking the whole world, then, yes. Of _course_ you want something.'_

--

Sakura was walking with Tsunade in the hallway, flattening the creases in her skirt as she followed the blonde. She got suspicious at first at the redhead bodyguard that came into the room. She thought it was the boy she'd danced with earlier, but then soon realized that even if they both had spiky red hair, this man (who's name she later found out was Sasori Akatsuna) had red eyes instead of green, and lacked the black circles and weird symbol on the forehead.

In the elevator, she once again marveled at the gardens, wondering how they are maintained without natural sunlight.

'_**Technology.'**_ Inner stated smartly.

She then looked at her feet, examining her toes carefully. She had forgotten to change her nail polish color from a light beige to the same pink as her dress beforehand, but disregarded it anyways.

The doors slid open without her noticing. The only thing that made her glance up from her feet was the impending sound of Tsunade's voice saying something like "Perfect timing." Then the blonde continued, pulling the pinkette towards the door. "Sakura,"

--

Gaara looked up at the blinking lights above the door. The elevator had finally arrived, giving him less to worry about other than his Inner Demon.

As the elevator opened, His head shot up. Inside was Tsunade (who pretty much covered the whole view of the rest of the inside of the elevator) followed by two of the Uchiha's guard, Akatsuna Sasori and Katsu Deidara.

"Ah, perfect timing." The large blonde thought aloud. She then reached out from in between the two bodyguards.

'_**Hey Kit? Remember the "someone" that was helping me out? Well…'**_

"Sakura,"

'_**Say "hello"!'**_

"Meet your fiancé, Prince Subaku No Gaara."


	6. Chapter 5: Gambling on a GaaSaku, maybe?

**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**I keep forgetting to mention that in chappie numero dos, (ahem, chapter 2) the opening of their dance number is the opening of 'Bounce' from Step Up 2. The other parts I stole from ACDT (I love my school dance troupe!) and the tango is my class' creation for our ballroom competition. kay? kay.**

Recall:

"_Meet your fiancé, Prince Subaku No Gaara."_

End recall

Gaara looked up, trying not to seem pissed. Tsunade had to throw this on him right _now_? Shukaku was picking on him—he needed his meds. Then he saw the pink haired girl—Sakura—stumble from the older woman's forceful pull. The dress she wore was form-fitting, hugging her body and creating a pretty silhouette. He liked the looks of it. Just _not right now._

He straightened himself up, looking as regal as a prince can be. He thrust himself downward, giving a low bow. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

Sakura tried keeping her jaw from falling open. Sadly, the heat rushing to her cheeks were involuntary. She saw him smirk from under his tousled bangs. Being the arrogant captain she is, she decided to play his game. Screw hot smoky ballroom dancers, meet stuck-up Prince Charming!

She gave a curtsy herself, smiling brightly at the redhead. "A pleasure to meet you, you're Highness."

He shook his head in disbelief. She was _dissing_ him? Not that it mattered right now. He _seriously _needed his meds.

Inwardly sighing, he nodded his head. "The feeling is mutual. Now please excuse me milady. I have matters to attend to upstairs." The prince politely excused himself, shoving past the two bodyguards to enter the elevator.

As the golden doors shut behind him, he marveled at the view as he ascended. As he passed the numerous indoor gardens, Shukaku broke in once more.

'_**So, do you like the girl or what?'**_ He asked, apparently with childish excitement.

Gaara gave a low growl in return. He had no more patience for the monstrous subconscious. He bolted through the elevator doors, dodging Lord Itachi and his partner in the process. The teen found his way to his bedroom and started shifting around the drawers to find the little orange bottle of pills. Finally finding it, he popped a few in his mouth and sank in his bed.

What was this feeling? He was dizzy and confused, yet totally confident and suave around that girl. He felt light inside, like he had no more worries, yet he knew he should be freaking out at that point.

What the hell is with Haruno Sakura?

A soft knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. He ignored it, knowing that only the blonde busty person of his advisor would pop through that doorway without looking for a response.

"You're angering the ambassador and the prime minister you know." She stated.

The prince didn't look up to face her. Rather, he continued to stare at the ceiling above him. "Mm." He grunted dryly.

The councilwoman sat on the bed beside the boy. She gave a low sigh, but stayed silent after that. She attempted to pat his shoulder, but a growl from him stopped her. _'Why do I even try?'_ She thought. "Listen, Panda," She teased, acknowledging the fact the black rings around his eyes made him look like the Chinese bear. "I've raised you and your siblings, and I'm not about to fail your parents who entrusted the three of you to me."

Gaara continued to stare at the speck of dust on the ceiling, but gave his ears to his advisor. After all, that's what advisors/grandaunts are for.

"I know an arranged marriage is hard. Think about Sakura," She said, unconsciously stroking her honorary son's wild red hair. "She grew up in the United States,"

"A country full of bozo-headed senators and uncoordinated colored teen hair." He put, speaking the first actual words since Tsunade entered the room.

"Anyways," she tried ignoring that statement, although she truly and wholeheartedly agreed to that statement. "I don't think America instills monarchy anymore, and don't have bloodlines to keep sacred."

The redhead shut up again and let Tsunade continue.

"I'll make this as painless as possible Panda. For all you know, maybe you'll come to like her." She shrugged gleefully, but her face turned serious once she willed her face to do so. "C'mon Gaara, Danzou and Brown are waiting downstairs."

"I'm tired." He groaned.

"NO FUCKING EXCUSES GAARA!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN AT THAT PARTY AND STAY THERE!!" she commanded with an outstretched arm and finger pointing at the door.

The teen knew better than to get his guardian angry. She was already cursing, and he was not about to pass that point in the 'Angry Tsunade Scale'. He grabbed his blazer accordingly and slipped in on as he walked past her.

"Good boy."

--

Tsunade told the pinkette to stay put, but it was uncomfortable to be in a room full of grey and wrinkled politicians without the blonde guardian.

Deciding to check the entrees at the buffet table, she got up from her seat at the empty table and walked past the dance floor. _**'Every so tempting…'**_ Inner thought. The dance floor was like a second home to Sakura, whether it was in an English high-class hotel's ballroom or a sweaty gym studio back in New York. It took every fiber in her not to step on the shiny wooden planks.

"A dancer, I presume?" a suave yet dark and unfamiliar voice caused the hairs at the back of her neck to stand up. She turned and saw a tall, pale man with his raven black hair tied at the nape. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. He balanced his weight on his left leg, thus showing the arch of his back.

In America, Sakura wouldn't have hesitated: This guy was _hot_ with a capital H!

As a respectful dignitary representing both the nations of the USA and Suna…well, all you can say was the girl was rendered speechless.

Again, the god-like man spoke. "Is ballroom your alpha on the floor?" He asked.

'_What the hell am I supposed to say?' _She consulted her Inner quietly.

'_**He plays it suave, so you play it suave.'**_ She answered.

"Actually," She said casually, turning slyly to her companion. "I prefer freer types of dance like ballet, for example."

The man smiled and offered his hand to her. "Uchiha Itachi, head of Prince Subaku no Gaara's personal guard."

The girl extended her own hand to meet his and shook it slightly. "Sakura Haruno. Uh…no title here." She added shyly. A pinkish stain appeared on her cheeks because Itachi's title made her seem even more miniscule in the room.

"Ah, the prince's fiancée? I've been informed that you are the niece of High Lord Haruno Pein, am I correct?"

"So I've been told." She said with a slight shrug. The two started walking around the room, creating endless circles in the crowd. "Honestly, this whole 'you're pure Sunan and you're gonna marry a prince' thing just sort of blew up in my face." The girl explained, using anger-powered exaggeration arm movements to emphasis the main points.

He chuckled at her Americanized antics. For a pure-blooded Sunan noble, she was surely free spirited.

--

Gaara made his presence known in the ballroom, striding gracefully until he eyed his pink-haired fiancée…with _Uchiha Itachi_, the third most notorious womanizer in the Sunan court. He made his presence know to them as well—he stood right in between them and stretched out his hand to the girl.

Without a word, his jade orbs spoke—no, screamed—'wanna dance?'

She scoffed. "Well you have a lot of spunk for a prince." The New Yorker commented, crossing her arms in front of her in contemplation.

"Are you going to dance or what?" He breathed into her ear, trying to make it inaudible to his head of guard. Without waiting for a response, he dragged her onto the floor. He held up his hand and cued the traditional tango music to play.

He pulled her even closer, sliding her leg onto his hand. He dipped her backwards and she let her finger skim the floorboard. Pulling her closer, he let her lean on him, and the redhead bent back to allow her. He spun her around, and she made three of them. Five basic steps around the lone floor, and he spun her again.

It continued for another few minutes, and during that span of time, Itachi made it beside Tsunade.

"Guess you were right. He does like her." He commented.

"You owe me 30 dollars."


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Suna

**A/N: New chappie--and it's extra long! 4,812 words! REVIEW IT!**

"Sure they'll like me?" Sakura asked as Tsunade dragged her through the Sunan royal palace. It was a circular building painted a drab sandy brown, like all the other buildings in the country, the teen observed. Then again, she contemplated, not all buildings in Suna were fully furnished in oak and mahogany and priceless paintings.

They had recently arrived about an hour, on a separate plane from the prince, of course. All of them have come from London after the ballroom gathering. The pinkette and her guardian just came from a tour of the main courtyard (which was _huge_, by the way) and were on their way to get ready to be acquainted with Prince Gaara's siblings.

Tsunade tilted her head alternately to the left then right. "You already impressed Lord Itachi. Lord Pein shouldn't be so hard after that." She stated. "Konan is swayed by _anything._ Even hamsters. The Prince's sister though…I'm not sure about her. She's even more temperamental than him."

'_**Oh fucking joy.'**_ Inner thought.

"Oh…" Outer Sakura said, only minimally reflecting her counterpart's feeling.

"You have to dress nicely. I already pre-ordered some dresses for you." The blond said as they stopped at double, white and gold encrusted doors. "Here's your room."

Throwing the doors open, she revealed a large bedroom suite, gold-themed of course. It started with a short hallway met with a mirrored wall and a long table under it. The marble table was decorated with a flower vase that held a bouquet of white roses. As they passed that table, the pair found a sitting area with a crème colored couch and matching love seats surrounding a coffee table matching the one in the hallway. Continuing on, there was a queen sized bed complete with white, off-white and gold bed sheets, which faced a 49 inch flat screen TV. The second storey bedroom ended in a balcony with stairs leading it to the garden, which had its opening on the right of the bed.

Sakura marveled at the magnificence of the room. It was so different from her hot pink bedroom back in Brooklyn. Much more, refined and glamorous compared to her teen angst-y room decorated with band posters and smelled like nail polish. It was different, but suitable.

Tsunade watched from behind as the pinkette explored her new bed space. While she did, two uniformed maids entered the room. "Good afternoon Lady Tsunade." They greeted in unison.

The unaware teen turned back to where she left the blond advisor, and found the maids bowing to her. "Tsunade…"

The orange haired one on the left spoke up as they turned to the pinkette in a bow. "Our apologies, Miss Haruno, but Lady Tsunade didn't inform us early enough to prepare you a main bedroom, so all we could spare was this guest room." She apologized politely.

"It's okay. This place is good enough for me!" Sakura answered enthusiastically.

Then, the silver—almost white—haired woman on the right continued. "This is Midori, and I am Yuki, your handmaidens. Lady Tsunade has asked us to get you ready for the banquet with the siblings of High Prince Subaku no Gaara."

"High Prince?" Sakura questioned with an obviously confused face. "What's the difference between a High Prince and a normal prince? And why does the last name come before the first name?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Gaara has a brother, an older brother, named Kankuro. He was to take the throne, but was proved incompetent to take the position. The title of High Prince is given to the heir of the throne, which is usually the older brother. High Prince is the title given right before Kinghood, but Gaara cannot take the name until married." She explained. "We put the surname before the first name because Suna had adopted some Japanese traditions."

Sakura gaped at the blond. "Ah, okay…"

"Miss Haruno!" Midori cried.

The pink haired teen held up a hand to stop her. "It's Sakura. Miss Haruno makes me feel old."

The green haired girl nodded. "Yes, Sakura. Please follow us." She said, extending her arm towards a set of sliding double doors beside the television.

She obeyed, and entered through the held out doors. The lights illuminated immediately, greeting her to a HUMONGOUS walk-in closet. "HOLY SHIT!"

Tsunade was sitting on the love seat and smirking at the teen's reaction. _'I knew she was going to love it.'_

--

Tonight was a dual celebration--that nobody exactly knew the second reason. All they knew was that it was a grand event, one for dancing and dinner, one that the royal siblings were slowly getting tired of. Practically every week, nobles would invite them to personal feasts or an elder would find some excuse to party. Seriously, shouldn't those people be knitting on the front porch then waving their fist angrily in the air and screaming 'you rotten kids!' into oblivion or something?

"I'm getting tired of this." Princess Temari, the elder of the Subaku twins and the only girl among the siblings, commented. She tapped her fingers furiously on the dining table as she watched her brother dance with a random noble's daughter. She was dressed in an off-shoulder short-sleeved dress with a red sash around her waist. The tight skirt reached the knee, but had a slit all the way to the mid-thigh. Moving lower, she wore silver stilettos that strapped around her ankles.

Soon after, Kankuro made his way to his restless sister. "C'mon Tema-chan! Have some fun, live a little!" He exclaimed, pulling his sister onto the dance floor.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, and she proceeded with slapping the back of the brunette's head. "Demmet Kankuro! Grow up already!" She stormed back to her table of secluded anger and sat down to continue her previous finger tapping. Where was Gaara to be sadistic with her?

After a few minutes of loneliness and hating the world, her little brother appeared beside her.

"GAARA!" She exclaimed, pulling her brother into a smothering hug. "I missed you imouto!"

"Te…ma…ri!" He choked out. "Let…go!"

She realized the impending doom state that would be further thrust upon her later, judging by the dark aura surrounding the heir. "Sorry imouto." She apologized.

On the other side of the room, Lord Haruno Pein and his wife, Konan, conversed lightly with a few elders. When they excused themselves, she hinted her impatience.

"Pein, where is that niece of yours? Tsunade said that she'd be here tonight." She inquired to her husband, flattening the skirt of the deep blue sequined evening gown she wore. She then straightened the black bow tie of her spouse. "I'm just dying to meet the prince's fiancée."

Her husband shrugged. "That's what I'm waiting for too. Then again, she'd be hard to miss with Tsunade's past with big—"

The sound of banging doors broke her in mid-sentence. On cue, the busty blond woman entered the grand ballroom, standing at the top of the grand staircase with arms thrown wide open. Light shone from behind her, escaping around her curves. She shone in a silver short sleeved dress. The skirt reached her ankles but was loose enough to allow free movement.

"Friends and acquaintances of the Sunan Royal family," She bellowed. The room was rendered silent and turned its whole attention to the advisor. "Foreign ambassadors and ministers, I would like to welcome you to the 34th annual Peace Alliance Gala!" The room was filled with applause, and she continued. "Also, this year was Prince Subaku no Gaara's 18th birthday, and thus making him eligible for marriage!"

Said prince sat beside his sister, imitating her finger-tapping, stress release motion. He gritted his teeth, avoiding himself from attacking his great aunt.

"Gaara-kun," A noble fangirl, Hitarashi Matsuri, approached. She put on her 'puppy eyes', pushed up her chest and touched the prince's hand from across the table. "You never told me you're eligible for marriage."

He flinched at her touch and pulled his hand away. "Hn,"

Temari crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow at the intruding girl. She gave her the most deadly stare she could give, AKA the '_stay-away-from-my-baby-brother_' look. The fangirl backed off, and looked for the next popular and handsome noble in the courtroom.

Tsunade clapped her hands together, catching the attention of the room once more. "So I would like to introduce the granddaughter of the late Haruno Takashi and niece of Lord Haruno Pein," She smiled gleefully to herself. "Not to mention High Prince Gaara's fiancée," She tugged a skinny arm from behind her. "Haruno Sakura!"

She revealed the pink haired American in a full length emerald green dress, the color matching her eyes. It was strapless, and wrapped around the bosom. It was tighter at the bodice, and the satin skirt cascaded down to the floor. In her arms was a shawl of the same color. Her hair was pinned in a high ponytail, and golden earrings hung from her ears. The girl nearly tripped at the force of the pull but straightened up after.

A round of applause was heard, accompanied by the snobs and angry comments of Prince Gaara's fangirls. "_That_ is Gaara-kun's fiancée?" "She's not all that! I'm way prettier!" "Is her hair naturally pink?"

The room broke out in its usual chatter, until Princess Temari slammed her hands on the table. Rendered silence once more, they waited for her response.

"Gaara…" She growled. The little brother just stared at his fiancée, his face unreadable. The blond walked through the crowd, her footsteps echoing through the silent ballroom.

Matsuri smirked. _'Princess Temari wouldn't approve her, and Gaara-kun will be MINE!'_ She thought.

"I..." She started walking up the stairs. "…mou…" Halfway up the staircase, Sakura shivered. The woman was scarier than Tsunade. "…to…" She stopped, and being a step lower, she was face to face with the smaller teen.

Suddenly, her face perked up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR FIANCEE WAS SO CUTE!? SHE'S ADORABLE!" She pulled the dancer in a suffocating hug, swinging her around with pride. "Call me Tema-chan! I'm gonna be your big sister!"

"Temari," A voice called from behind her, saving the pink haired girl from being a victim of a death-by-suffocation incident. "You can let her go now. She's turning blue."

The princess turned to see her little brother with his paste on glare. "Of course, imouto! I know you want to spend time with your _girlfriend_."

Gaara twitched. "Not my girlfriend," He growled. Temari stepped backwards and let her brother pass by. He arrived beside the American and extended is arm in a bent fashion. She gladly linked hers with his and he led her down the stairs.

"You're sister seems nice." She whispered as they made it down the staircase.

He shook his head with a smirk. "I guess so. Just don't cross my brother."

When they stopped at the end of the staircase, another couple approached them. They dipped their heads lightly. "High Prince Gaara," They regarded the teen as he bowed slightly.

"Greetings, Lord Haruno, Lady Haruno,"

The flame orange headed man smiled a little in acknowledgement, while his wife practically beamed at the pair. "Aw… Pein! You're niece is so cute!" She clutched her husband's arm in delight. "You can call me Aunt Konan, and this is your Uncle Pein."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura returned the pearly smile.

After a shallow conversation surrounding topics like 'How's New York?' or 'Are your parents alright?' the prince and his fiancée spirited away to the other side of the room.

"Lady Sakura," Itachi greeted the pinkette. "Good evening High Prince. Are you two enjoying the evening?" He asked.

Said royal tilted his head as his own form of greeting, while the woman linked on his arm smiled happily. "Hi Itachi!" She mused.

Suddenly, a boy who resembled the young lord greatly approached the group. "Aniki," He called out. "I hate fangirls." He then saw the redhead prince and his fiancée conversing with the ponytailed noble. He bowed. "Greetings High Prince, Lady Haruno,"

"Good Evening Sasuke." Gaara nodded to the chicken-haired boy. He then turned to the pinkette. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, Lord Itachi's younger brother." He explained.

The foreign teen smiled graciously. "Nice to meet you," She courteously greeted the Uchiha. Then, she lifted a thin pink eyebrow. "Did you mention fangirls?" She asked.

Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and your fiancée right here are the three most sought after teen males in the country." The Uchiha shook his head in amusement as both the prince and his brother shot him their best death glares.

"Prince Gaara!" A dark-haired young woman approached the prince, panting heavily as if she'd run a mile.

"Yes Shizune?" He asked his advisor's assistant, unsurprised by the fact she couldn't inhale properly. Tsunade was significantly 3 things: One, she was imposing and scary, yet could be motherly. Two, she was known for big entrances. Three, her subordinates had _hell _for choosing to work under her.

"Ma…dame…Tsunade…" She spoke between breaths. "Wants….you…to enter…tain other…guests…"

Gaara stiffened. He contemplated it for a moment, but removed his arm from the link. "Fine,"

The assistant regained her composure as she walked away.

"Please excuse me," The prince removed himself from the conversation without haste, and left Sakura under the care of the two Uchiha brothers. After a few tease-and-poke minutes, the boys were summoned by their father to their table for the banquet.

Gaara and Tsunade were nowhere to be found, so she seated herself on a random table. Seeing there were no name cards or anything, she sat freely and guilt-less on the circular table.

"Um…anou…" A shy, feminine voice spoke from behind her. "That…seat is f-f-or…"

Sakura turned around abruptly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know…" She started apologizing when she saw the person was a timid-looking teenage girl, just about her age. She had long, dark blue hair that reached her waist, and wore a strapless silver floor length gown, the color and luminosity nearly matching her skin color. As Sakura started thinking how much she would _kill_ to have as pretty hair as that, she noticed the girl's eyes were a blank white.

"No-no!" The white-eyed girl shot out, waving her hands in apology. "I-it is fine, but Lady Hebi Karin and her group a-always s-sits on t-the table nearest to the Uchiha's." She stated. "May I suggest tha-that Lady Haruno sits o-over with m-me? My cousin and father aren't h-here, so I do n-not have to s-sit with my fa-family on a d-designated table."

Sakura took the girl's offer and followed her to a table on the other side of the ballroom. "I'm sorry," The pinkette started. "You know who I am, but I don't know your—"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, from the honorable clan of the Hyuuga." She introduced herself without mumbling at all. "And before you ask, I am partially blind, like the rest of my family."

"Oh," Sakura said considerately. "Rest of your family?"

"It runs in the Hyuuga blood that we are all born blind, but with today's technology, we can lessen the blindness." Hinata explained. "And I'm sorry if I stammered a bit before, but I get nervous in front of people I'm not comfortable with."

"You're comfortable with me?" The emerald-eyed teen asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you know the circumstances here, but the other women in our age group are just strange, mindless fangirls of the princes, the Uchiha's and my cousin." Hinata shrugged. "On the other hand, you are the total opposite. You are very nice Lady Haru—"

"Just call me Sakura. I think it's strange for people to call other people by 'Lord' or 'Lady'. No disrespect to tradition, but I'm American and we believe in equality." The foreign teen waved off the honorific casually and jumped to another topic. "By 'mindless fangirls of your cousin', does that mean your cousin is the infamous Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ah, yes. How did you know?" Hinata asked bashfully. "I knew Neji-niisan was popular, but without his presence tonight, I thought he would remain safe from chit-chat."

"Too bad, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara and I were just talking about their numerous fangirls." Sakura giggled, recalling the bright red face of the youngest Uchiha.

The two continued the rest of the night like that, talking about random 'girl stuff' that Sakura would usually entrust to only Ino and Tenten, but found herself opening up to the young Hyuuga. She found out that said white-eyed girl was the original heir to the head of the family, but her father found her incompetent to lead and Neji was chosen instead. In fact, Hinata was nearly _disowned_ because of her self-esteem issues. In turn, Hinata discovered that Sakura was actually very popular in her American school, and was the captain of their award-winning Dance Troupe.

The two found out that they were both large fans of the 'Mortal Instruments' series. Hinata confessed that she was secretly writing her own novel, but wasn't planning to publish it because of fear of rejection. The pinkette, though, urged her to let her see it, then she can say if it's worthy of publishing or not.

So they continued laughing and talking as if it was their own private slumber party. Hinata was truly thankful that Sakura had walked in her life—before her, all she had was her little sister, who became as snobby as her father and the other noble ladies like Hebi Karin. Thank _god_ Madame Tsunade chose the pinkette over her for the High Prince's wife.

--

The young American teen sat up in her bed, trying to fall asleep. _Stupid time difference! _She cursed the natural order of time and science, before falling back eagle-poised on the bed. Suna was AT LEAST ten hours ahead of New York. It was just about the opposite of her home state, so if it was midnight in Suna, it would be noon in Brooklyn.

Unable to reach her desired state of slumber, she walked to her balcony. Due to the circumstances (e.g. the HUGE party and the jealous and—just to add—DANGEROUS Gaara-fangirls' glares), she hadn't been able to explore the castle grounds, or at least the garden outside her balcony.

She threw on a grey hoody over Ino's tank top and Naruto's eyesore orange pajama bottoms. She chuckled at the remembrance of her two blond friends. She already had a webcam conversation with the female of the two, or more specifically, a three-hour interrogation. In fact, if Sakura hadn't cut the conversation, the Yamanaka would have gone on for much longer.

She missed Naruto—and Fiorgelato. She missed his strange taste for Japanese food, which—after tonight, she found out—is abundant in a Japanese-colonized country. She missed their other friends: Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and—unbelievable—Kiba and their boisterous lunches together.

After pondering on her old friends, she decided to contemplate if her new ones were alright. She flung the glass double doors open and let a cool breeze fill the room as she thought about Itachi. He was the flirtatious big brother type, nice guy yet bad boy at the same time. Somehow, he could be a dignified Head-of-guard in between, something that not many people can achieve.

The garden was beautiful. It was a four walled compound, covered with the most colorful day flowers, and the luminous nocturnal ones. An arched pathway was intertwined with flowers and vines, leading to a maze of hedges.

Then there was Sasuke, a more serious, and stoic version of his older brother. He had some strange, cool façade he held which would humiliatingly shatter after a few pokes in the right places of his ego. You couldn't make him stay still for more than an hour though, because his fangirls would soon find him and chase him away.

Hinata was like a mixture of Tenten and Ino but much quieter. Well, not really. Even after one night, she can be a total chatterbox in some subliminal sort of way. She can be reserved, but then again, she practically spilled her whole life onto Sakura, and it's not exactly the life of luxury a noble girl like her deserves.

Lastly was Gaara. Well, he wasn't exactly a _friend_ per se. More like…more like…

'_**The guy you are forcibly betrothed to who is actually a heartthrob and a really hot salsa dancer?' **_Inner Sakura completed the statement for the clueless pinkette.

'_Yeah, I guess so.'_ She thought. _'By the way, it's not the salsa, we danced the tango.'_

'_**Whatever. But…Speak of the devil…'**_ Her counterpart pointed to the shirtless redhead sitting on the far wall of the garden's boundaries. Did I mention _shirtless_? Oh yeah. His knees were drawn to his chest in a fetal position, and his chin rested on his knees. Before the pinkette could snap from her daze, a suave, masculine voice broke her out from her reverie.

"I know you're there." He said. "Stop trying to keep quiet. It's annoying."

Sakura stared at his back in disbelief. How did he know? "Um, I'm sorry. It's just that…" She stumbled along her words, and in a random spur of Naruto showing, rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "Don't you feel kinda cold?" She asked, approaching to join him on the wall.

He shrugged. "You get used to it."

They were a good foot and a half away from each other, so silence filled the air. The girl hummed to herself 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low, somehow distracting the prince.

"Stop it." He snarled.

"Why?" She teased. "You don't like my humming? Or you don't like the song?" She asked, clearly trying to mock the monarch of her home country. Clearly, she did _not_ know the proximity of her actions.

He was about to give a stern 'yes, because you're annoying', before he realized that her humming was quite soothing. "No," He said in a dreamlike state. "Have you ever sung?"

'_Holy shit, what the hell did I just say?'_ He asked himself, internally ripping out his blood red locks.

'_**Just a strange inquiry.' **_Shukaku noted.

"Actually," She stifled a chuckle biting her lip. "A bunch of my friends and I had some off-the-top band idea during sophomore year."

Why didn't he ever notice before how luscious her pink frosted lips were? They were so kissable and full…so tempting. So…

'_Shut the FUCK up Shukaku.' _He screamed inwardly.

'_**Just helping you to realize what you have right in front of your eyes…Hey, that rhymed.'**_

'_That was very out of character for you…BOTH statements.'_ He lifted a metaphorical eyebrow at the demon subconscious.

"You can't sleep?" She asked, pulling him back into reality.

"Neither can you," He retorted, waving the topic off.

Even though, she persisted. "I have jet lag."

"We came from London." He back sassed the girl, shaking his head in all his glorifying 'smart-assed-ness'. When she returned the dark, emerald stare though, his shield broke. "I have a bad case of insomnia." He answered, then continued. "And a double personality."

She started laughing to the brink of falling off the wall. "Small world," She bit her lip once more, trying to subdue the giggling.

"What about?" He asked, lifting an 'eyebrow' (remember, Gaara has no brows…?) in confusion.

She brought her knees to her chest and rocked herself a bit. "I have a spilt personality too. Her name is Inner Sakura."

"Americans are so uncreative. They called mine Shukaku." He chuckled.

Wait, Gaara chuckled? _Out loud_?

"At least now we know why we would wake up screaming in the middle of the night." She joked. After an awkward silence, she spoke up in a serious tone. "Have you ever thought this through?"

He avoided eye contact with her, trying not to get pulled into the conversation deeply. "Not really. It's an obligation. I am required to do it." He deadpanned.

"I had no say in it either." She said. After another awkward silence, she jumped off from the wall. "Well, I think I can sleep now." She said, stretching her arms in a lazy way.

"Hn." He kept his gaze on the large full-moon and ignored her escaping presence.

She stood on her bare tippy-toes and leaned over to kiss the redhead's cheek before she left. "Good night."

When the soft pitter-patter of her light footsteps disappeared, he touched where her lips touched.

He was right. Her lips were soft.

--

A few days later, Sakura was strolling around the outskirts of the castle grounds. There was a large clearing at the northern side of the grounds, surrounded by large trees and statues. It was almost like a smaller Central Park.

She brought a book, specifically one about Greek History. She settled herself on a marble bench, reading her little white book.

"Heads up!" A voice called from behind her. She followed accordingly and looked up, only to find a black and white ball heading her way. She bumped it to her knees with her forehead, and sent it back up to wherever the hell it came from.

"What the hell?" She asked. "You have to work on your aim!" She cried to the bunch of guys on the green clearing across the garden.

Instead of staying put and returning to her book, she snapped it shut and approached the group. From the nine guys on the field, she could pick out Gaara, the Uchihas, and the bodyguards Sasori and Deidara. Around them were four other unrecognizable men, starting with a blue guy, a spiky haired one with sunglasses, a silver-haired one and one with white eyes—the latter who she believed was Hinata's cousin.

On each side of the clearing were goal posts and one thing ran through the pinkette's mind.

_Soccer. _

"Do you mind if I joined you guys?" she asked, beaming at the group, hoping her girly cuteness would win them over.

The white-haired guy snickered. "Why the fuck would a fucking woman wanna fucking play this shitty game?" he asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth Hidan," He reprimanded, then pasted on a partially nice looking face and turned to the pinkette. "Of course you can play Sakura, It'd be our pleasure." He bowed courteously/jokingly.

Gaara shrugged. "I guess you can play, but can you handle the proximity of the game?" He asked teasingly, lifting an eyebrow at his fiancée.

Sakura shone her pearly white faces with glee. "I'll get my cleats then!"

Kisame (ahem, _Blue Dude_) scowled as the American teen ran off to get her shoes. "Why would a chick carry around football shoes?" He questioned no one in particular.

Itachi gladly answered him. "She's the soccer co-captain in her school."

The blue skinned man chuckled softly. "_Only_ co-captain?"

Gaara, who stayed silent throughout the exchange, poked his messy redhead in the conversation. "She's the Dance Troupe captain." He defended.

Kisame shook his head. "Dude, you have one messed up fiancée."

--

_After the game…_

The group of ten made their way through the massive garden, one of their members flailing his arms around and ranting on how the female of the group apparently _'kicked White-eyes ass on the field, even though he's the best football/soccer player in the country_'.

"And then you went around him and…"

"Kisame…" Shino, the spiky haired man with sunglasses, tried calming the man down.

"The ball was just like—_Whoosh!—_and it went over him and then…" He continued, ignoring his companion's pleas.

White-eyes, (AKA Neji) stared daggers into the blue skinned man's eyes, and caused him to stop immediately. "Thank you for the very _detailed_ recollection of my first defeat, but I think that is enough." He deadpanned.

On the contrary, Sakura was beaming happily. "This is rich! Just wait 'til I tell Hinata about this!"

Hidan knotted his eyebrows. "Oh go fuck off."

--

**A/N: *INSERT LONG RANT HERE* REVIEW. NOW. **


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings, Dances & Ice Cream

**A/N: Um, in the last chapter, I got kind of mixed up, and called Gaara 'imouto', which actually means little sister. It was supposed to be otouoto, which is little brother. I don't know what happened, but when you read back, just pretend it says otouoto, 'kay? Thanksie. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't claim any of the characters in Naruto (except Sasori—he's my man slave!!! *evil laugh*) or any song titles or lyrics posted in this fic.**

"This is so damn good!" Sakura cried, nearly dropping Hinata's MacBook in the process. The white-eyed girl shrieked as she caught it from falling on the off-white comforter of the pinkette's bed.

"Anou…thanks…" Hinata acknowledged the compliment shyly, bumping her forefingers together.

The two sat on Sakura's bed, watching chic flicks, fixing each other's hair, eating junk food, doing their make-up and painting their nails. Yes, you guessed it; they were enjoying a typical, teenage girl sleepover. Both girls were dressed in their sleepwear, Hinata in a lilac lacy spaghetti strap and violet pajama pants and Sakura Ino's purple butterfly razorback and Naruto's bright orange pajama bottoms.

Sakura stopped mid-rant when her own yellow and black designed laptop beeped loudly. The pinkette ran over to the coffee table where it sat and threw it open, first revealing a picture of her and her friends in their favorite spot in central park, then was greeted by an ensemble of her nicknames by those same friends.

"Saki!"

"Forehead!"

"Sakura!"

"Ugly,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

The screen was split into four, one screen for Ino and a large, tropical background, one for Tenten in a lush hotel room and Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji crowded into the third square, the background being Naruto's cluttered bedroom. The fourth reflected Sakura herself in the webcam.

"Forehead, that's my top!" Ino cried, pointing accusingly at the screen.

"Hello," The pinkette raised an eyebrow as she carried the laptop over to the bed. "You gave this to me."

The blond mouthed a 'o' before Naruto butt in. "Oi Sakura, who's that?" He directed his finger to the blue-black haired girl beside her—or _was _beside her.

"Where'd Hinata go?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Her eyes darted around the room, and when she couldn't spot the Hyuuga, she looked over the edge of her bed and saw a trembling Hinata on the floor. "What are you doing over there?"

A lilac pupil turned to look at the pink-haired teen. "S-sorry…Sakura…" She stuttered. "B-but, you sh-should have t-told me to put a-a robe o-on first…"

"What's going on there Ugly?" Sai inquired, his face consuming most of the boys' little corner of the screen. "All I can see is your fat ass on the screen."

Sakura sweatdropped and turned back to the laptop. "I told you to stop calling me that." She extended her hand down to the trembling Hyuuga girl. "Don't worry, you can trust—" She threw a glance back at the bottom right corner of the screen once more to see a group of curious, hormonal male teenagers. "On second thought, put on that robe."

"Who is that, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"This," The pinkette pulled the white-eyed girl by the wrist and sat her down on the bed. "Hyuuga Hinata…er, or Hinata Hyuuga. You know what, culture confusion sucks. Just call her Hinata."

Seven teenagers looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Hi Hinata!" Naruto chirped, breaking the awkward silence.

Sakura pointed to each screen individually. "Hinata, that's *sucks in breath* Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Chouji."

Seven teenagers chorused 'hi' all together, and were soon followed by Ino's high pitched voice. "So where's this fiancé of yours Forehead? When do we get to meet him?"

"Two things; One, **don't call me that**." The pinkette threatened with a menacing aura. Hinata giggled inwardly, thinking that her cousin or the Uchihas were rubbing off on her. "Second, the only way you'd get to meet him is if you get all your butts over here, because I don't think anyone here is planning a trip to Maldives, California or New York."

"Aw," Tenten cooed. "I really wanna meet him. If he's a great dancer, we wanna approve of him."

"I bet he's hot too," Ino teased, lifting her eyebrows tauntingly. "What do you think of him Hinata?"

Hinata blushed heavily and fiddled with her fingers. "A-anou, it is not in my place to say that…"

Shikamaru rubbed his neck. "Enough of this 'girl-talk'. Sheesh, women are so troublesome."

As if linked together, all three All-American females on the screen shot him glares. But before he could get reprimanded, a knock was heard from outside Sakura's door. The Dance Troupe captain excused herself as she got off her bed and strut towards the door. She opened the gold-encrusted wooden plank and revealed three figures—three very hot and attractive figures.

"Good evening Lady Sakura," The white-eyed, brown-haired figure greeted first.

Hinata popped up beside the star struck pinkette and squinted. "Neji-niisan, what are you doing here?" She asked, wrapping her robe tighter to her body.

"Hiashi-sama asked for periodical check-ups on you." The Hyuuga explained.

Sakura regained her composure as she turned to the other two men standing in her doorway. _'I guess they'll be meeting my fiancé after all.'_ "What are you two doing here, Itachi, Gaara?"

The ebony-haired male smirked. "We're just tagging along with Neji."

"Hn," The redhead added, using the three males' favorite catchphrase.

Before Sakura peeled her eyes from him, she motioned to Hinata. "Hina, could you get my laptop?" She asked, and the younger Hyuuga abided, disappearing and reappearing beside the pinkette, holding her intricately designed MacBook. Hinata gave a panicked yet relieved sigh. The room did smell of nail polish and hairspray, but wasn't too out of order, thus being presentable for three neat-freak nobles.

She sat the three males on the sofa, then turned the laptop to face them. "Um, everybody, meet Itachi Uchiha," She pat the raven hair on top of head. "Neji Hyuuga—Hinata's cousin," She did the same to the white-eyed male's chestnut brown hair, causing him to cringe, but he nonetheless let her do so. "And my fiancé, Prince Gaara," She reached for his blood-red locks, and pat them gently.

Tenten and Ino openly gaped at the hotness of the three men sitting before them. Hinata was wearing the same expression, but for the reason that the three most stoic males in the country pat their head like kittens. The American boys at the bottom right corner of the screen had faces ranging from boredom, blankness and glee.

"It's nice to finally meet Sakura's infamous friends," Gaara said politely. "But we must go. It is late, and we are intruding their sleepover." He stood from the couch and walked towards the door, motioning to the other two at the same time.

"Well, whatever." Itachi shrugged. "We're actually here to inform you that tomorrow night there's a sort of informal gathering in the main ballroom for young adults, hosted by Lady Hebi and Lady Hitarashi." He stated. "You both are expected to be there."

"Kay-kay," Sakura waved them off with the back of her hand, before closing the door behind them. The two girls sat themselves in front of the laptop once more.

Ino and Tenten, still gaping, smiled. "Damn girl, Suna boys are H-O-T_ hot!_"

"Guess we'll be visiting sooner than later, ne Sakura?"

--

The next evening, Sakura and Hinata were present in the party of Karin and Matsuri. Since it was an informal gathering, they dressed down. Hinata was wearing a white, short-sleeve blouse that went down to her mid-thigh, paired with black leggings, a silver belt and strappy black sandals that had straps that wrapped around her ankle. Sakura wore a green, razorback tank top with a denim, white, button down corset. Below it were black skinny jeans and bright yellow open-top heels.

The ballroom lights were dimmed, the room only illuminated by multicolored traveling spotlights and the light angled at the DJ stand where Deidara fancily spun some records. Teenagers danced to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance', some in boy-girl pairs, some were in groups and some strutting around solo. Others who weren't fond of dancing sat on the scattered circular tables posted around the dance floor.

"Well, well," A feminine voice chanted from behind them. The two girls turned and found Hebi Karin and Hitarashi Matsuri in matching too-short skirts and revealing halter tops. _'Great,'_ Sakura thought. _'Another Ami.'_ "Little Hyuuga Hinata decide to show her face. Oh," She brought a perfectly manicured hand in 'surprise'. "And Lady Sakura, we're so glad to see you here,"

Karin smiled slyly. "The floor is open. Do you dance Hip Hop, Lady Sakura?" She asked.

"I do, but I don't feel like it." Sakura shrugged off the topic. "You go ahead, I'll catch up later."

She was about to head to the refreshments table when Matsuri suddenly squealed. She turned to check what the commotion was and saw the brown-haired girl profusely chanting 'Gaara-sama' over and over again. The redhead was dressed in a black, button down shirt with three buttons unattached to their respective hole, some denim jeans and black dress shoes. He ignored the loyal fangirl and placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Why won't you dance? After all, you are the Dance Troupe captain." He whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the others to hear it.

"Yeah Sakura, your friends did mention that you loved to dance." Hinata added, nodding happily.

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura threw her hands in the air, motioning that she gave up. "Fine," She smiled. "Besides, I haven't done some freestyle for a while."

Matsuri lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?" She crossed her artificially skinny arms across her chest. "How about we make it more interesting? How about a dance-off?"

Sakura turned back to her, an eyebrow raised in interest. "What's the consequence?"

"Loser…" Matsuri placed a finger on her chin. She glanced down at her stilettos, then at Sakura's open toe heels. "…gives their shoes to the winner."

The pinkette smiled and walked to the dance floor. Matsuri followed, but redirected her course to the DJ stand. She whispered a few words to Deidara before joining Sakura on the recently cleared space in the middle of the room. A beat started playing and morphed into Britney Spears' 'Circus'. Matsuri stepped up first.

**There's only 2 types of people in the world**

**The ones that entertain and the ones that observe**

**Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl**

**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

The brunette waved her arms around and shook her hips, sliding down to a squatting position. She stood up with her backside up in the air. Her hands moved around her body sexily, earning wolf whistles and catcalls from some of the men in the room.

**I'm like the ringleader**

**I call the shots**

**I'm like a firecracker**

**I make it hot**

**When I put on a show**

She spread her arms, then placed them at the back of her head. From that position, she pushed to the side with her arms, popping with her hip. She did a 180 and then played a wave with her arms and followed through with her body. She received some hoots and 'woohoo's and 'yeah's from the crowd as she stepped back for Matsuri.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

Matsuri continued with her sensual dance, kicking up in the air and splitting on the floor. She spun her leg around so both her legs were together, then got up in a lustful way.

**I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready, I hope that you feel the same**

Sakura broke into a ballet sequence, spinning around on one leg continuously. After, she stroked her sides then gracefully joined them in front of her, her body bent forward in a 'K' sort of position.

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring**

**Just like a circus**

The brunette crossed her arms in front of her then used them as momentum to spin, then she shook her hips.

**When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**

**Just like a circus**

The green-eyed American swung her arm around as she started spinning in a tilt on her toe, skimming the floor with her finger and left toe alternately with every orbit, and she slowed to a horizontal spin. Everybody 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed. Matsuri openly gaped at the scene, letting Sakura continue.

**Don't stand there watching me follow me**

**Show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

She bent backwards, forming a bridge. She thrust her legs in the air, and she cartwheeled and back flipped once more, landing gracefully on her feet. Everyone's thoughts were coherent as they watched her. _'How does she do that in heels?' _She ended with a backhand-spring as Deidara's voice came up on the mic.

"Oh and it's over, yeah!!" His voice boomed around the room. "The winner is High Prince Gaara's fiancée, Haruno Sakura, yeah!!!"

The crowd merged on the dance floor, everyone moving to the rest of the song. The pinkette was able to escape the throng of people, Matsuri following right behind her. The brunette was already removing her black strappy stilettos when Sakura stopped her.

"You don't have to do that you know." She said, holding a hand in front of the other girl. "I just wanted to dance. Besides, we don't even have the same shoe size."

Matsuri looked at her with a confused expression. This woman just scarred her pride, and yet she's being kind to her. She was pretty—beautiful even—smart, attractive. She caught the attention of both Uchihas, Hyuuga Neji and pretty much every other noble in the court.

She hated this woman for all of that.

And that same woman—Haruno Sakura—will pay.

--

God, how he hated parties.

All the time, invitations were thrown at him, whether by fangirls or elders—both being hellishly annoying. Don't they have anything better to do? Even Temari was fed up with that shit!

He walked towards the main kitchen, hoping something in there would help him get to sleep. As he took one step into the black marble-based kitchen, he paused to look up at the person sitting there.

On a kitchen stool was none other than his fiancée, Haruno Sakura, in all her sleepy glory. She wore a loose grey t-shirt with the word 'Yankee' in bold black lettering and pink shorts. She scooped a spoonful of cookies-and-cream flavored ice cream from a small glass bowl and licked the spoon contentedly until it was clean of the dairy treat, then scooped another spoonful again. He watched her routine silently before she noticed him leaning on the doorframe.

"Couldn't sleep again Gaara?" Her cool yet perky feminine voice broke his trance.

He gave her a 'hn' before walking over to the oversized refrigerator/freezer and pulled out the same container of flavored ice cream the pinkette once held and scooped himself a bowlful into an identical glass bowl. He replaced the gallon into the cooling device before sitting on the kitchen stool beside her.

They ate their frozen dairy snack with a pregnant yet comfortable silence hanging over them. He observed as she repeated the same scoop-lick-scoop routine over and over again, while taking spoonfuls out of his own bowl. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk at her childish behavior.

After a while, she propped her head on her palm as she swished around the melted leftovers of her ice cream. "You know," she said, breaking the silence. "Every week, I would go to this ice cream shop with my friend, Naruto." She stated.

He stayed quiet as she continued with her story. She would always talk about either this Naruto character or a girl named Ino at the random times they would just sit together, enjoying each other's company. It was an accidental thing that started on her first night in Suna, where he was graced with her unexpected presence in the garden, and she stole a kiss on the cheek from him. But as the week progress, they bumped into each other constantly, whether it be in the garden, at parties, in the dance studio or, like now, in the kitchen.

He had to admit—her presence was addicting. Every time he saw her, he somehow got attached to this pink-haired foreigner. He was beginning to see past the shell typical teenage girls build around themselves to 'fit in'. Instead, he saw a stunning young woman—smart, attractive, bubbly, cute, etc. When they would dance, she would always flow fluidly with his timing, but still added her own spice to the dance. She was confident enough to start a one-sided conversation with the prince, yet respectful enough not to get the wrong response from him.

Well, he knew what the wrong response was. The reason why it was always one-sided was the fact that he couldn't find the proper response. It was like a whole new world was opened by the stories of this young girl, and he was a new tourist who couldn't find any proper reaction. So he'd sit back and listen, get a deeper understanding of his wife-to-be. After all, he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with a woman he barely knew. That would just be awkward.

"Gaara?" She waved a hand in front of his face, checking to see if his spirit is still connected with his body. She tried to get a reaction from him.

Boy, did she get one hell of a reaction.

His cold, pale fingers wrapped around her wrist, catching her waving hand and stopping it in its track. Slowly, very slowly, his face approached hers until his forehead touched hers. "Sa-ku-ra." He pronounced every syllable of her name with a sultry and seductive tone, which was not so out of character for him.

The pinkette's face was streaked with red. "Um, yeah…?" She asked in a typical American way. His face was hovering only millimeters away from hers—she could feel the cool, milky breath fall onto her face.

The predicament they were in had a long and awkward silence follow on its heels. They were frozen in that same position for God-knows-how-long until he broke their trance-like state with a hungry kiss on her lips. His hand slid from her wrist, down her arm and made its way to her waist, locking itself with its twin. He felt her petite arms fall onto his shoulders and her fingers play around with his hair. He threatened her mouth to open with a lick on her lip, and she gladly obliged. He proceeded to explore the contours of her mouth: the feeling of the ceiling, the cold caps of her molars, everything. He could even still taste the milky goodness of the cookies-and-cream lingering in her mouth.

He pulled the heated kiss apart, but kept his forehead connected with hers. He observed her features, looking for signs of reaction. Her eyelids were drooped slightly. Her cheeks were flustered, graced by a little blush. Slightly swollen lips were bitten down by a row of shiny white teeth, but nonetheless were tilted into a sly smile. He himself smirked, seeing that she didn't disapprove of his action at all.

"I gave it thought," He spoke in a cool, velvety tone.

She blinked slightly in surprise, as if until he spoke she was still hypnotized. "You thought about what?"

"I'm not disliking this whole marriage idea."

--

"You are Lord Orochimaru, are you not?"

"Why does a young lady such as yourself inquire?"

"You are the greatest mafia lord in the country, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"I have a job for you—getting rid of the High Prince's fiancée, Haruno Sakura."

**A/N: Okay, I'll have you guess who that person is--I'm not telling you! Review, and you'll find out sooner!**

**OMG, I am IN LOVE with this chapter! Every time I proofread, I get chills! You don't know how long I was up last night finishing this! It was like some unknown force was driving me to write! The whole Holy Week, I was already jumping up and down, wanting to write this chapter, but I WAS AT THE BEACH! Luckily, I was with a bunch of my friends who could rant about anime with me. :))**

**R. AND. R. NOW.**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**Bella  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'M BACK HOME!!!! Humidity, traffic--MANILA BABY!!**

**Anyways, I bet you're wondering why the guys I chose for Suna are there. First of all, the Subakus are royals. The Hyuugas and the Uchihas are elite families. If Itachi is there, so is the Akatsuki (I *heart* S-rank murder machines). The one I'm not so sure why I stuck him there was Shino. I guess his mysterious vibe told me he couldn't be in Sakura's group.**

**--**

Gaara held an apple in one hand, a clipboard in the other as he walked from the kitchen. The castle was busy today—it was Christmas Eve. Around him, servants were buzzing around hanging streamers and ribbons, lighting candles. When he entered the kitchen, all the chefs and cooks and other food-making staff were making the Christmas dinner.

"Baki," He called for the family's personal assistant.

In a flash, the servant was beside him. "Yes High Prince?"

He handed the clipboard to his PA. "Send this food list back to Tsunade. Say I approved it." He gave the instructions and left the hallway, retreating to his library.

--

"EEEEEPPPPP!!!"

"C'mon Sakura! Curls will look cute on you!!!!" Temari ran after the younger female, a curling iron at hand. They were already in the main hallway, coming from Sakura's bedroom. She offered to give the pinkette a makeover for tonight's Christmas Eve Ball. She already had a dress picked out for her little brother's fiancée, and it _required_ curls.

Sakura ran away from the blonde, dressed in only a pair of shorts and a tank top, and a towel hanging over her shoulders and her hair dripping wet. "No way Temari!! No curls!!!" She shouted back, turning into the West Library.

The blond stopped to catch her breath, supporting herself with the wall. "Damn," She whispered to herself. "Stupid soccer player stamina."

--

Behind the large double doors of the West Library, Sakura searched for another exit to escape Temari. She ventured through the large room, scanning and awing at the bookshelves lining walls and standing in the room.

The library was cozy. Rich, forest green carpets with intricate embroidery were set on the floor, slightly faded. The lime green walls peeking from the little spaces between the bookshelves matched the room's aura perfectly. Light from the windows illuminated the dust floating in the air.

In the last corner of the hexagon-shaped room, a window seat decorated with pillows was the perfect reading place. She sat on the cushioned seat and leaned back on the wall, her hand landing on a book lying on the seat.

"Tales from Shakespeare," She read the cover, analyzing the face of the great author. "Who would leave this out here?" She thought aloud, then looked up to see Gaara standing over her.

"Someone who isn't finished with it yet," He answered. "What are you doing poking around in my private library?" The prince asked, snatching the book from her hand.

"What's mine is yours _honey_." She joked.

Gaara sat beside her as he took a bite out of his apple. A low chuckle slipped from between his lips while his arm snaked around her petite waist. "No, seriously."

She leaned her pink matted head onto his shoulder. "Your sister wants to give me curls," She shuddered under his hold.

Again, he laughed slightly into her damp tresses. "I think you'd look cute in curls."

His emerald-eyed fiancée jumped slightly and shot him a confused look, the color red tinting her cheeks. "You're kidding, right?" She asked, her voice hinting disbelief.

"SAKURAAAA!!!!!!" a loud, female voice boomed from outside the library's back door.

"She's here Temari!" Gaara shouted back as his sister appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you otouoto **(A/N: I got it right!)**!" The blond smiled at her younger brother and grabbed the pinkette by the wrist, dragging her out of the room. "C'mon Sakura, time to fix your hair!" She said, and the two females disappeared behind the door.

Gaara smirked to himself after they left the room. He leaned back on the cushioned window seat and took a bite out of his almost finished apple and clipped his book in between his fingers and continued to read his book.

--

"Is this _really_ necessary Temari?" Sakura asked as a curling iron passed through her pink locks. Temari gave her Goldilocks curls and pinned it up in a bun on top of her head.

The blonde gave it some thought. She tilted her head and scrutinized on the mass of pink in front of her. "Well, it does seem weird." She stated as her subject mouthed and mused 'yes'. She unlaced the bun and let the shoulder length hair fall. "Waves is so you."

She pulled out a flat iron and smoothened both the front and back of Sakura's locks, turning it into a waterfall of pink. She stroked a brush through it, untangling the ends, so it became wavy yet tamed. She pinned the hair in its bun before using a blow dryer to pull the bangs back in front of her face.

"There," She announced, proud of her work. She then picked up a covered up dress on a hanger and thrust it towards the pinkette. "Put this on."

Sakura nodded and stood up from the seat on her couch. She passed the coffee table that was decorated with lots of make-up and hairstyling tools. She walked towards the bathroom and shed the white silk robe her mother gave her and her shorts and tank top.

She unzipped the cover and revealed a blood red dress. She put it on and found out it was completely backless, except for the crisscrossed satin straps near the end of her spine. The dress hugged her hips and cascaded to the floor, folding on excess. The cowlick neckline was high, just barely covering her collarbone. A red scarf went with it and wrapped around her neck and went down her back, nearly reaching the floor.

She waltzed out of the bathroom with Temari gushing on how beautifully it fit her. "It's so nice on you!!!" She cried and opened Sakura's drawer. "Saki, where do you put your jewelry? You need some silver."

The pinkette nodded and pulled out a little green box from the bedside drawer and handed it to Temari. She looked at the beaming blonde and squinted. "When did you change?"

Temari was wearing a sparkling black strapless dress that hugged her body and ended by her ankles. A slit worked its way up from the hem to her mid-thigh, and was matched with black stockings and open-toe heels.

"You were in there for fifteen minutes. I thought that I could change in that time." She explained as she dug around the little box. "Here," She gave the other girl a silver bracelet and matching drop earrings. Sakura put it on as Temari thrust red stilettos into her arms. "It matches."

"So Temari, do you have a date for the Christmas Ball?" Sakura inquired, lacing the last strap of her left shoe as she sat on the edge of her bed. She glanced up to see Temari grimace, but the blond hid it behind a smirk.

"Naw," She said with a wave of her hand. "None of these nobles are barely enough of a man to handle a gal like me. Besides," She explained with a shrug. "I'm young. I don't need to find a man instantly."

"That's true." Sakura answered, smiling back at the blonde. "Now, c'mon, we're meeting Hinata outside the ballroom."

--

"Hina, over here!" Sakura called, waving to the Hyuuga daughter.

She waltzed over to the two other females with a smile gracing her soft features. "Sakura-chan, Temari-hime!" she greeted. "You two look beautiful tonight!"

"You two Hina," Sakura returned the compliment, admiring the midnight blue sleeveless gown that stuck to the white-eyed beauty like a second skin. "We need to get inside before Tsunade gets—"

"Sakura," Tsunade appeared in a burgundy gown and both hands on her hips.

"Good evening Tsunade," Sakura bowed her head in respect for the older woman. "Merry Christmas…er, Eve…" She rubbed the back of her neck in a very Naruto-like way. "I'll give your gift tomorrow morning. I couldn't lug all of those presents to the ballroom."

"No, no, it's fine," The matron waved it off. "But come, I have a surprise for you." She grabbed the pinkette's slender wrist and dragged her down the hall, making her nearly trip—as usual.

As she pulled her skirt up so she wouldn't trip, she tried inquiring where they were going. Every time she did so, Tsunade would just say 'it's a surprise'. After a few minutes of dragging, walking, asking and begging, they came to large double doors she recognized belonged to the northern wing.

"Go inside." She ordered.

Sakura inhaled deeply before reaching for the doorknob. She pulled the left door open to reveal the Northern Parlour, with its large fireplace lit and about seven people by it, all sitting and chatting by the fire.

She analyzed the shadows the figures made. On one of the three couches she could see her Aunt Lady Haruno Konan in a dazzling off-white gown and her Uncle Lord Haruno Pein. She could clearly see the sequins on Temari's ball gown, making her the spiky pigtailed shadow in between two males. Kankuro was on her left dressed in a snappy tuxedo while Gaara sat on her right, wearing his usual suit and red tie.

'_So that's why she chose a red dress…' _"How did you get here so fast Temari? You were like, right beh—"

"Saki-berry!!" Her father stood up from his seat and jumped over the coffee table to hug his only daughter. "I missed you so much!!" He engulfed the teen in a bear hug, squishing her face against his shoulder blade.

Haruka Haruno followed her husband's example, joining their family hug. "We missed you so much at home, so we came early!" She cried, smothering her daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura exclaimed as her parents let her go. "I missed you guys too!"

Her parents led her to sit down on their sofa, and Tsunade walked to sit beside Lord Pein. "We've met your fiancé," Her mother whispered in her ear. "He's very cute,"

Sakura turned her emerald eyes to the redhead prince, then set her eyes to look at her toes. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and listened to the soft, adult chatter until her father's soft sobs broke her reverie.

"Are you okay dad?" She asked, rubbing the back of his dark blue blazer.

"I'm fine…" He whispered in between sobs. "It's just that, you're growing up!" He engulfed his daughter in another hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

"What a funny family…" Temari whispered to her brothers.

"You said it, Temar." Kankuro answered, only to turn and see an enraged older sister.

"What did you call me…" His sister hissed every word with venom dripping all over it. "…Kanky?" He stood up and ran out of the parlour, the blond following at his heels screaming 'I'm gonna get you for this Kankuro!!!!'

Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. "Siblings…" he mumbled under his breath, but had his anger-streak broken by the soft touch of his advisor on his shoulder.

"Gaara, escort the Haruno family back to the ballroom." She ordered, and the prince stood up to do so. His motion was copied by said family as he offered his arm to their youngest daughter. She took it with a smile as they were in step with her parents and aunt and uncle.

--

"Hi Gaara-kun," Matsuri came up to them, wiggling her fingers in a prep-like way. She wore a gold dress that hugged her body a little too tight, and had cleavage all the way down her torso. It was backless and strapless, and had a long slit until mid-thigh, leaving little to the imagination. "Lady Sakura,"

"Hn,"

"Good evening Matsuri," Sakura smiled at the brunette, still thinking on how she wasn't feeling cold.

"We must leave now, Lady Hitarashi." Gaara pulled his fiancée away from the brown haired courtesan.

"Sakura, where were you?" Hinata walked across the ballroom, waving at the pinkette as she entered with Prince Gaara's arm linked with hers.

"Hinata, I'd like you to meet my parents, Haruka and Ken Haruno. Or, er…Haruno Ken and Haruka. Whatever works." Sakura introduced her parents with difficulty, making Gaara chuckle.

The Hyuuga beauty bent down in respect for the couple. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you Hinata," Haruka returned the smile with a head bob of her own. "I haven't seen your parents for a long time. How are they?"

Hinata was taken aback at this, but smiled anyways. "Father is doing well." She said bluntly.

"And now for the opening waltz!" Tsunade announced on the microphone. "Led by the Haruno Family and High Prince Gaara!"

"Wait, what?" Sakura cried in shock. She glanced at her parents, who were just beaming back at her.

"Won't that be fun, Saki-berry?" Her dad asked, extending his hand. He led her to the dance floor and they took their positions as a mini-orchestra on the other side of the room started playing.

Sakura glanced at Gaara, who was leading Lady Konan in the dance. Her mother was dancing with Lord Pein, and the three couples were twirling in-sync. The crowd was watching them with awe, finding it sweet that a family can enjoy these things together.

"I've always dreamed of dancing with my daughter." Ken mumbled, catching said daughter's attention. "You're really growing up. I mean, you're graduating, you're getting married, I guess that's my fault. So I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

Sakura, touched by her father's words, walked closer and hugged him across his torso. "I'll still love you Daddy, no matter what." She then looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm your little girl, right?"

Ken felt a tear well it his eye. "I love you too Saki-berry." He hugged his little girl close to him, cherishing the moment before he let his daughter go. In the last spin, they parted and she landed in the arms of his brother.

"Good evening Uncle," She greeted the Minister of Trade courteously.

"Good evening Sakura," He returned the greeting. "My, my, I never guessed my brother would be very successful in America. He has a good paying job, a beautiful wife and a beautiful child."

"Uncle Pein, have you and Aunt Konan ever thought about having kids? I would love to have cousins." Sakura asked childishly, beaming at her flame-haired uncle.

Pein averted his gaze away. "We've tried and come close, but after a failed delivery…" His voice trailed off as she mouthed an 'o'.

"I see." She said solemnly and then suddenly perked up. "But," she started. "You still have Aunt Konan, am I right?"

He smirked at her comment. "I guess so Sakura," He then spun her around and she was caught by her fiancé.

"Did you have fun with your father and uncle?" Gaara laughed. He pulled her closer as they twirled across the ballroom floor, so his chin rested right by her ear. Every time he inhaled, he took in her strawberry scent. It was the addicting aroma he would smell every time he was close to her. Every time he exhaled, he would feel her shiver under his hold.

"Yeah, and I think this dance helped me learn another side of those two." She whispered back to him in his ear. "You know, it's so funny. They're brothers, but complete polar opposites. It's actually kind of funny."

--

"Are the preparations complete?" She asked through the walkie-talkie.

"You know I'd never let you down Lady Hitarashi." The male voice on the other side of the radio responded in a hazy voice. "My men are stationed outside all around the ballroom. The attack will start on your command."

"Excellent Kabuto, over." She ended the conversation and discreetly tucked it into a holster strapped to her leg.

--

Uchiha Itachi sipped from his punch glass, quietly observing the exchange. Lady Hitarashi Matsuri's father was a known gangster and mafia leader. After his death, Orochimaru took over his under-the-table business, but was banned from court after the officials found out. He managed to escape, and is in hiding.

Even though he is the leader of an elite guard, he never really cared for the whereabouts of the snake lord. As long as he never touched his little brother again, he was fine.

Who would've known that Matsuri would take over the family business? He never did. But, knowing well enough the Hitarashi heiress' personality, he knew what she targeted most.

And it wasn't any of the royals.

"Hidan, Shino," He called the two nearest operatives of the guard over his transmitter. When he heard two monotone 'yes's come in on his earpiece, he continued. "Strengthen the guard." He ordered.

The elder Uchiha walked out of the ballroom, setting his glass down beforehand. Kisame nodded to him from across the room and they met up at the front entrance of the ballroom.

"What's going on?" The blue man asked, reaching for his gun holster.

"Orochimaru's subordinate was conversing with Hitarashi Matsuri over a walkie-talkie." Itachi explained, to his partner, but suddenly quirked an eyebrow when he saw him laughing. "What?"

"You said 'walkie-talkie'." He chuckled, but stopped when Itachi shot him his signature glare #77.

"Fine, _'radio'_." Itachi compromised with his shark-like partner. "Anyways, they used the word 'attack'. I already asked Hidan and Shino to strengthen protection around the royals and Harunos."

"Why the Harunos?" Kisame asked as they crept around the hallways.

"It's Hitarashi Matsuri, and Haruno is the last name of High Prince Gaara's betrothed." The Uchiha led his partner to the corner. "Look," He pointed at three men at the end of the hall, carrying heavy duty metal suitcases. They set them on the floor and opened them.

"Rifles, machine guns, the works." One of the men thought aloud. "Perfect for following through with Master Kabuto's orders."

Itachi tilted his head towards them, and Kisame nodded. They tucked their guns back in their holsters under their coats and walked in a gentleman manner towards the three. "Excuse me," Kisame cleared his throat to call the attention of the three. "Firearms are not allowed in the premises of the palace."

"Oh really now…?" The middle man stood up and pulled out a simple shotgun, pointing it at the blue man. The Guard operatives pulled out their guns, Itachi only pulling out one.

"Who's on the upside now?" Kisame laughed.

Itachi traced the wire from his ear down to his neck, where the clicker was taped to. He clicked in Morse code 'back-up' and sent it to the whole guard. It was diverted to his cell phone, then their location coordinates were sent to the closest ones.

"Really…?"

"You like saying that, don't you?" Itachi smirked.

"Oh just you wait Uchiha, just you wait." He squeezed the trigger, and a bullet went flying straight into Uchiha Itachi's shoulder.

--

His soft, warm hand was at her cheek as the waltz ended. He inched closer to her, and he could feel her shallow breaths land on his face.

"Sakura,"

"Gaara,"

He reached into his back pocket, his eyes still locked on the emerald ones of Sakura. "Sakura, I—"

The sound of gunfire echoed in through the castle, and everyone gasped in shock. The music abruptly ended, and three guards rushed on the dance floor. Deidara was the one to rush to the royal couple and jumped on them, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Prince Gaara, Lady Sakura, an attack on the palace is starting." Deidara explained, too panicked to add his usual 'yeah' or 'un' at the end of his sentence. "You have to get out of here!"

They got up, and Deidara led them through the crowd, where the people were being evacuated by the Guard. Before they could successfully evacuate the whole room, something exploded, causing all of the room's occupants to stumble.

Once the smoke cleared, Deidara got up and pulled out his gun. "Prince Gaara, take Lady Sakura and meet up with Sasori or Shino, un." He instructed.

The prince nodded and picked up his fiancée bridal style. He saw blood trickle down the side of her head, indicating she must have hit her head somewhere.

"Alright bitches, you like explosions, un?" Deidara chuckled, pulling out little circular bombs.

Before completely leaving the room, Gaara glanced back to see many men wearing camouflage entering the ballroom. He merged with the crowd, hiding in the throng.

"Gaara," Sakura mumbled, twitching in his arms. A bit of emerald shone from in between her eyelids as she looked up at his pleadingly. "My parents…"

The prince wasn't that concerned with that issue. First priority for him was finding Sasori or Shino in this crowd. He scanned the crowd for a dark red head or a man wearing sunglasses in the night. He spotted the first, and walked to that location, finding it wasn't just one redhead.

"Saki-berry!" Mr. Haruno spotted his daughter in the arms of her fiancé, semi-unconscious.

"Sasori, where's the closest exit?" Gaara asked the guard as Ken stroked Sakura's pink tresses, hoping to revive her. Her mother was doing the same, sort of slapping her daughter's pale cheeks.

"The only exit available is on the other side of the palace with everyone else. They blocked every other one. Other operatives are trying to clear them up." They took a sharp turn into the Eastern Wing and followed the crowd through the hallways. "Hidan!"

The Jashanist's voice came over the transmitter. "Yes,"

"What's the position of the guards outside?" Sasori asked.

"East Wing is still kept clear. It's the only—wait, Southern wing is clear." He said. Guards were redirecting some of the group to go south. "I suggest you stay on course."

"Thanks, over." He turned led them through the crowd and hid them somewhere in the middle. They were calm and safe until the hallway behind them was smashed to bits, causing everyone to fall to the ground.

Gaara was blacking out. He couldn't think straight, but he realized the weight in his arms was gone.

"SAKURA!!!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was in the US (you probably know that by now) and I left my USB. :( Like, WTH, forgot a freaking NEON PINK USB ON MY DESK. how the hell did that happen?**

**I got a laptop! I'm so happy!! Don't stare at me like I'm crazy Sasori! I have a REASON to carameldanssen!**

**Anyways, reviews are VERY appreciated. **

**~Bella**


	10. Chapter 9: Seduction

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers! :-h Good news! Your (not so loyal) servant is back, well and alive!**

**But about 240 of my countrymen have died in the tropical storm locally know and 'Ondoy'. To you, it's probably 'Ketsana'. Anyways...**

**This storm has brought a month's worth of rain to our country (and that's a lot, mind you, since it rains practically every other day here in the Philippines). More than half of the capital (Manila) was underwater. 1.4 million (estimated) people have been displaced by the flood. Heck, my friend's whole village was submerged in water. My stepfather's friend died after his house was flooded, a cabinet fell on him and he drown, unconscious. **

**You may be happy that my family and I weren't affected, since we live in this huge-ass building complex. But please, Filipino based readers, let's help out our country. To those too far to help, prayers are often appreciated. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost their lives in Tropical Storm 'Ondoy'/'Ketsana'; to those who have been displaced and lost their homes, friends, family, etc.; to Vietnam, who is next to face the fury of this storm, that they may be protected; and to my fellow Filipinos, may they be kept safe from the coming storm this week.**

**{If you want to see how heartbreaking this story really is, type in 'Typhoon Ondoy', 'Flooding in Manila/Philippines' or 'September 26, 2009' in Youtube's search bar. It can really bring you to tears.}**

**Enjoy.  
**

Hiashi was skeptic. His mansion has been transformed into the Royal Guard's headquarters! Of course, he didn't show it. He had to be professional, especially during this time of crisis.

The high prince's fiancée was missing.

The head count was complete, except her. Though half of the partygoers were injured, they were all accounted for and in the hospital or their respective homes. The royal family and the Harunos were being housed here as well. Guards in business suits carrying fancy laptops were running around his home, trying to get details of the attack. Who did it? Who could evade the guard so easily?

All these questions wracked the Guard's brain. They were running around trying to figure in out. The only people who knew were Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. The latter was in a coma while the blue-skinned man was delirious (he apparently fell and hit his head). Answers weren't going to come from them.

The head of the Hyuuga family fell into bed, exhausted from provided drinks and accommodation for the hundreds of guards plus the royals and Harunos. The Harunos were _especially_ troublesome. They've been panicking all day over their daughter. Haruka even had an asthma attack!

He rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his throbbing headache. It wasn't working at all.

Two consecutive hits on the large wooden door and a loud creaking noise alerted him that his eldest daughter entered holding a tray of tea.

"Father," She called out, stepping on the magnificent royal blue and white carpet, her feet padding silently. "I brought your afternoon tea."

Hiashi grumbled in response, but Hinata walked forward and placed the silver tray on the bedside table and poured some earl grey into a cup. At the herbal scent, Hiashi sat up and his daughter presented him his cup. She sat on an empty chair beside her father and neatly tucked one ankle under the other.

The father-daughter pair sipped on their tea quietly, thus a morbidly awkward silence hung upon them. Well, you couldn't really consider it awkward since they practically did this everyday, except for the fact no Hanabi was present. It didn't matter anyways. Hanabi was in the _in-crowd_ who couldn't spare a second for _father-daughter bonding time. _

Her eyes were downcast, not meeting her father's impending gaze, as they always were. She never met eye to eye with her father, which is exactly why she's the _shame_ of the family. Just because she preferred to go to London Institute of Interior Design for college instead of Harvard or Yale for business, didn't mean she was refusing the _great honor_ of running the Hyuuga family.

Hiashi shook his head in disappointment. Ever since Hanabi was born, Hinata was always looked down upon—by herself. Her self-esteem went down, and she was rejected from the circle of the other nobles' daughters. She constantly was playing with her forefingers, pressing them against each other in a playful manner. Her eyes were veiled by long bangs, instead of the short crop she used to have when she was younger.

She had pretty white eyes and a doe face—just like the wife he lost 15 years ago in that car accident. Her petite figure and graceful walk made her even more like her mother: the pride of the Hyuuga branch all those years ago.

"_It's perfect! Kagome of the Branch family, our pride and joy, marrying the son of the Head of the Hyuuga! It's a dream come true!"_

Hiashi shook his head inwardly. _Hinata is NOT Kagome. _

"Father, are you done with that?" Her light, soprano voice broke his trance. "May I take the tray now?" She asked.

"Oh, of course, Hinata." He nodded, before his daughter stood up with the silver tray and left.

'_If I put myself in Ken and Haruka's place…_' He let his mind wander, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "My daughters are the only things I have left of Kagome. I can't loose them, like Ken and Haruka lost Sakura…"

--

Sakura opened her eyes only to see total darkness. She was just about to pull her hand up to her temples to cease the pounding headache she was experiencing, but instead tugged on the chain that attached itself to her wrists, restraining her from doing any of the desired calming actions.

She decidedly let out a groan and found that her throat was unbearably dry. Settling for _mentally_ groaning instead, she pulled her knees towards herself and let her head fall on her knees. Only then did she realize that she was sitting comfortably on silk sheets.

Once her eyesight cleared and she adjusted to the darkness, she could pick up the faint outline of velvet curtains by a heavily tinted window, and marvelous wooden posts that held the queen-sized bed up. She also saw that she still wore the red gown Temari had given her for the Christmas Ball, except the ends were tattered and slightly charred.

"Oh, so you're awake." A smug voice filled the room along with the pouring of blinding light from the newly opened doorway. In less than a second (in Sakura's 'just-been-drugged/too-fast-for-my-life terms), the silhouette that owned said voice pushed her down on the bed. His whole body sandwiched hers, not leaving much options for escape as his tongue dragged across her neck.

She let out an aggravated moan as she tried to fight the tingling sensation he was giving her. "Bastard," She managed to whisper as she felt the weight remove itself. The pinkette was about to sigh in somewhat-relief when the man brought out a handheld video camera.

"If you want your precious fiancé back, Gaara-_kun_…" The man chuckled darkly, caressing Sakura's cheek. She cringed as the lens zoomed in on her scowl. "Well, you're just going to have to pay the price."

And with that, the cover snapped shut.

The pale hand swept over Sakura's face one last time before the figure stood up.

"Apparently, I'm not allowed to touch you…yet." Sakura swore he smirked. "I'll be back my dear!"

--

"No Kisame, Itachi is not a unicorn." The nurse explained for the umpteenth time. "He's your partner."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M GAY?" The blue-skinned man jumped up, ready to pound on anyone, regardless of chivalry or respect for human rights.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. "Er…no Kisame." The nurse replied, dumbfounded.

"Well, I would've been okay with it, as long as the dude is hot. Is he?" Kisame asked, prodding his chin with his forefinger in contemplation.

The nurse, a die-hard Uchiha fan girl, looked totally mortified at the thought of 'her' (_"I swear, Itachi will be mine!!")_ Itachi-kun in a yaoi fanfiction with that…gilled thing. Immediately, she ran out of the room screaming morbidly as she made her exit from the Hyuuga mansion.

"Well…" The female Subaku Sibling, who was present with her brothers through the whole 'unicorn-gay-KisaIta' incident, broke the pregnant silence hanging over the room. "That was…interesting."

Gaara was resisting the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the table as Kisame challenged his older brother to a 'who can drink an ice slurpee the fastest' **(A/N: Yeah, I don't know where the slurpee came from either)** contest.

"I'm leaving." He announced unemotionally, storming out of the room and down the hallway to his makeshift suite.

--

Matsuri peeked from the small crack of the door, just to see High Prince Gaara pass by. She turned to Karin who was currently throwing articles of clothing over her shoulder from Hanabi's closet. Said owner of the closet was catching thing and putting them against her body to check if they looked good or not.

"Okay girls. It's time for me to work my magic on Gaara-kun." She chuckled as Karin handed her a blood red coat. She gladly threw it on over the short black halter dress and fishnet stockings she wore.

"Good luck, Matsuri. Maybe after, you can help me win Sasuke-kun, ne?" Karin hinted, her red-orange eyebrows lifted under her glasses.

"With that pest of a _bitch_ is gone, it will solve all our boy-troubles. Not that we had any, but we will get rid of that nuisance anyways." The brunette replied as she opened the door and left the room.

--

Gaara lay face up on the bed set for him in the Hyuuga Mansion. His headache wasn't ceasing, even though he was willing it with all his almighty royal powers to cease it. He closed his eyes, attempting to forget the slurpee contest, Itachi the homosexual unicorn and…

"Sakura,"

Her name, her image, her pink locks and luscious lips would always come into his head. And her eyes, those haunting emerald orbs, wouldn't get out. She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

He missed her so much that it hurt.

In the middle of his inner turmoil, he heard his door swing open and high-heeled footsteps make their way through the room.

"Go away." He bluntly commanded, not bothering to check who it was that infiltrated his personal space. When he didn't hear the door close once more, he repeated his command. "I said—"

"I thought you wanted some company…_Gaara-kun._"

--

His eyes slowly opened to see a bright white ceiling. His head throbbed, and he didn't have the strength to close his eyes once more. He had no control of his limbs; therefore he had the state of a paralyzed person. Or was he already paralyzed? He wouldn't know. The last thing he ever remembered feeling was the sharp and acute sting of the bullet lodging itself into his torso.

Maybe he was dead. After all, they say heaven was a blinding white light, slightly chillier than earth.

No one said that his mother, father and younger brother would be in heaven.

"Ita-kun!"

Contrary to popular belief, Uchiha Itachi was a momma's boy. He was spoiled silly as a young boy to think that the entire world was his, and he could have anything without even asking. He grew up being known as the genius, whether it be in sports, academics or random hobbies. He was praised as perfect, just because his mother said so. And anything Uchiha Mikoto says, goes.

"Ita-kun!" The voice repeated. "He's waking up doctor! He's waking up!"

The feeling of blood rushing through his numb veins let him abruptly sit up, and his head instantly became lighter. A weight attached itself onto his torso, tucking its head in the crook of his neck, repeating: "My baby's alive! He's alive! My baby boy!"

I told you Itachi was a momma's boy.

--

"Matsuri, what are you doing here?"

Leaning on the door, she smiled slyly and playfully lifted a knee out of the opening of the blood red coat she wore. "Why Gaara-kun? I thought that without Lady Sakura, you would want some…" She inched closer to the bed, where the High Prince now sat up in, looking at her disbelievingly. "…company."

"Get out Matsuri." The redhead commanded bluntly.

She kneed her weight on his king-sized bed as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Why do you do this to me Gaara-kun? All I want is to give you some company while Lady Sakura isn't around. Is that a crime?" She asked.

"Yes. It is." He back sassed the brunette and stood up from the bed to stand by the window. "And as far as I know, _Lady Hitarashi,_"—he said her name venomously—"everyone, including you, runs in fear of my presence."

"Of course not, Gaara-kun. I rather enjoy your company, just as much as I know you'll enjoy mine."

--

After the (may I say, tearful and relieving) reunion with his parents, his family left leaving all but his little brother and his notepad. Though one could see this as 'brotherly bonding', the presence of Deidara with his bandaged burns and Sasori with a makeshift eye patch and Hyuuga Neji (who was comparatively unharmed) destroyed the whole basis of 'brotherly bonding'.

"So Kisame thinks I'm a homosexual unicorn?" The older Uchiha asked, an eyebrow lifted in a questioning manner.

"Pretty much." Sasori affirmed with a wave of his hand.

"Fish man was gonna snap someday, yeah." Deidara added. "So what happened before the shooting? Do you remember? Kisame obviously doesn't, yeah."

Itachi lowered his head into his hands and stared down at the white blanket bunched up on his lap. "There were these men outside the ballroom." He started, and Sasuke scratched it down onto his little notepad. "They had suitcases worth of weapons. They said something about a guy…his name was…Kabuto."

"Orochimaru's right hand man." Neji said with a nod. "But Orochimaru wouldn't initiate anything on his own."

"Was there anything before you saw the men with the weapons?" Sasori asked.

He thought long and hard. The room was filled with silence as the bedridden man recalled the events of the past evening.

"Well aniki?" Sasuke said in irritation.

His brother looked up at them in alarm, as if he had remembered something of the utmost importance.

"Hitarashi Matsuri."

--

"I'm going to ask you one more time Lady Hitarashi: get out of my room." Gaara snarled, pushing away from the pursuing brunette. She fell backwards on the wall, her head hanging low.

"Why Gaara?"

"Why _what?_ You've been asking an awful lot of questions lately." He growled, his back turned away from the intruder.

"Why her? Why her over me? I've been admiring you for so long! I've been here for forever, but you choose someone who you've just met over someone like me! _Why?_" She cried and grabbed on to his pant leg.

He looked over his shoulder to see her crying on the floor, disheveled.

"I've loved you! Please Gaara!" She screamed. "Chose me…"

The door slammed open, shaking their attention back to reality.

Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari and a few other guards stood there, all with guns pointed at the woman on the floor.

"High Prince, please step back." The Hyuuga commanded calmly, his pearl eyes never leaving the tiny tear streaked face of the accused woman.

Gaara abided, and stepped aside. With a nod from the High Prince, Shino continued with the accusation. "Lady Hitarashi Matsuri, you are under arrest for manipulation and initiation of the terrorist attack."

**Review please! It would really brighten up my mood right now. :)**

**~Bella  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Underground

**A/N: Obviously, it's been too long.**

**I'd like to thank all the stranglers and the other people who just stumbled upon what everyone (including myself) was hopeless. I promise to all my subscribers that _yes_ i will update much, MUCH more throughout the summer. I'd like to finish this story before May starts, and then try to catch up with some others. **

**Thank you for being so loyal. It makes me want to tear. D':**

**So here's where the story gets direly serious. **

**As a recall: Sakura got kidnapped, Matsuri works with Orochimaru, and Gaara is just a mess. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.**

**PS: DONATE TO JAPAN. They are a strong country full of genius authors, inventors, businessmen and students, but they cannot do it alone. **

"I'm not going to tell you!" Matsuri cried, banging her handcuffed fists on the table. "Look, when my lawyers hear of this—"

"You have no more lawyers! You've been labelled as an enemy of the state. Why bother trying to defend you?" Neji retorted, slamming his fist with doubled intensity. This woman was getting on his nerves. "And you have no daddy to defend you either anymore. Unless of course, a certain _liaison_ of your father can fill in."

The brunette growled. She didn't like being treated this way. "I won't tell you!"

"Why not?" The interrogator replied. "Is he going to save you? Did you pay him to save you when you got caught? Probably not, right? You didn't think that you'd get caught."

Matsuri stayed silent, and the Hyuuga continued, pacing back and forth.

"Orochimaru benefits from this. He was just waiting for someone like you to come along to take the blame, then throw you away to the cops after the whole epidemic." He explained. "Now that you know this, would you like to share to us how you were able to enter the compound?"

Matsuri teared a bit, feeling like trash for being able to be used like that. She was a noble, and she wouldn't settle for less than royal treatment. "Fine, I'll tell you."

~O~

High Prince, a package for you." Sasori said and handed said prince a flat, brown box.

Gaara nodded in thanks and took the package from the bodyguard. He motioned for Sasori to rest, as he was one of the more banged-up guys from the incident during the party.

~O~

_"If you want your precious fiance back…renounce your throne, dear High Prince. Declare that you are stepping down, and that Lord Orochimaru, you last and final resort, will have to take the throne for you. Then, you can leave the country happily with your precious Sakura, marry elsewhere and never come back to the country. How does that sound?" _Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, proposed in the DVD sent to the High Prince.

Gaara's fists clenched so hard on his sleeve, his veins were popping. Everyone else in the room could clearly see his aggravation. Nothing was worse than something you love being torn away from you, especially when you're only dipping into that blissful feeling.

Of all the people, Hyuuga Hiashi approached him and set a hand on the prince's shoulder. Gaara was startled at the motion, but left it nonetheless. Being older, Hiashi would understand loss. He's had lots of it in his time.

"What are you going to do High Prince?" Itachi asked. He was seated in one of the conference chairs. He practically fought his way out of the infirmary in dedication to serve the Royal Family.

Gaara looked around the room. The men and women in it have dedicated their lives to him, and he was grateful. He wasn't going to step down so easily.

"Well, obviously, I'm not stepping down from the throne." He said smugly. "And incidentally, you all look good in black."

Temari was the first to smile. She knew her little brother had a plan hatched up.

"Neji-san, do you have the coordinates of Orochimaru's hideout? Cause we're throwing a party tonight."

~O~

Sakura coughed violently in the bed provided for her. Her wrists and ankles were sore from the chains which bound her. She was still parched. Scared and alone, she curled up into a ball and instinctively cried.

Sakura hated the dark.

In order to quench he thirst just a little bit, she licked her tears from her cheek.

Suddenly, the door opened. The silver haired man came back. He held the glass of water Sakura direly needed. he approached her, a sly smile on his face. This man was freaking her out.

"Even in this situation, your beauty does not fade, milady." He said, stroking her tear-stained cheek. When his thumb hovered over her lips, she pushed it away. "And neither does your attitude."

He threw the water towards her face. She managed to catch some in her haphazard mouth. Aside from the fact that she was now extremely cold, she appreciated the water. The man walked away, and she was left along once again to drift into an uncomfortable silence.

~O~

Orochimaru's hideout was underground, by the outskirts of the capital. Access to it is by a small house in a deserted village.

Gaara set off for that hideout along with Sasuke and Temari. Kankuro and Hidan approached from the other side. Neji and Shino were looking for weak spots of the territory for other penetrations. Deidara trailed along, just in case they needed to blow the place up.

Looking for the entrance was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It seemed so well hidden that the elite soldiers had a hard time finding it in the small, moisture farming village. The operatives approaching it simply opted to wear hooded cloaks, as they might be recognized when they entered the small village. They all had earpieces as well, in order to communicate with each other covertly.

Gaara's group was the first to move. They studied the area carefully, trying to get a sense of the village in case of quick getaways. If executed properly, they wouldn't have to destroy any of the small, struggling houses.

But then again, they ran the country. Might as well rebuild the place.

Majority of the population were at the moisture fields-large, supposedly desert areas that hold vast amounts of underground water in them. Moisture farmers work two ways: one is collecting water from the ground; the other is collecting water from the air. Both are executed with special devices planted in the ground.

_"Judging by the area's populace and specialization,"_ Neji started explaining over the intercom. "_The most strategic way to build an underground base would be to use the moisture pillars as…well, actual pillars._"

"_And that is why we have you, Neji, yeah. Thanks, un,_" Deidara replied. "_Hopefully I don't have to blow anything up, yeah. I have an attachment to moisture farms. My dad was a farmer, yeah._"

"The paths are quite wide and not constricting. A getaway will be easy." Temari said as she walked with Gaara and Sasuke towards the entrance. It was well hidden, and took them about two hours to eliminate every single house on the specified side of the village. "We don't want to blow things up, Deidara. You're there as a backup." Under her cloak, she stroked an M16.

Sasuke smirked, confident that the blonde wouldn't have to blow anything up. He always hated it when it came down to that, especially during the Christmas Gala. Deidara's bomb had seared one side of his bangs, so he had to cut everything to make them even. Itachi will never let him live this strange hairstyle down.

Temari noticed her brother's growing intensity. "We'll get her back, Gaara."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone here, onee-san." Gaara replied. "The minority regions have been struggling enough."

Temari sighed. She was glad her brother held concern for these people, but there were more important things to be addressed. "We won't hurt any of them." She reassured.

When the coast was clear and the street was empty, they removed their cloaks. All three of them were covered in equipment. It was a wonder how they did not collapse under so much weight and heat. But then again, they have been specially trained. Yes, even royalty must know how to defend themselves, and it just so happened that all three Sand Siblings opted to take higher, military training.

Soon enough, Kankuro and Hidan had met up with them. The silver haired man ripped off his cloak in dire anxiety, not liking the humidity of the moist region. He was carrying most of the equipment. He specialized in…sharp things, basically, and was accustomed to bringing a large collection of swords and knives on these special missions.

Kankuro went in first. He was very well known for building decoys for sensors.

When he declared the place clear, Sasuke and Temari followed with long range rifles. Gaara and Hidan brought up in the rear, closing the door slowly behind them.

It was dark and damp as they went down a steep pathway while led underground. Several moisture pillars were lined on the walls of the pathway as they continued deeper, supporting the underground hideout. From the location of where they assumed they'd be and the stillness of the devices, the group were probably in the more abandoned area.

Finally, they saw light. It was the cliche hallway of singular lightbulbs hanging by wires sequence. When they entered the hallway, the floor was no longer soil. Their combat boots echoed in the all metal hallway. Each side of the hallway had about nine doors. They decided to check the doors. With enough force, they kicked down each door. Everything was empty.

There was one last door to check. Sasuke stepped in front of everyone cautiously, and kicked it open.

"…that is a shit load of doors."

~O~

Sakura was dragged out of her room. They blindfolded her until she was firmly seated on a chair. They latched her ankles to the legs of the chair, but left her hands free for some strange reason.

When the blindfold was lifted, she saw a rectangular dining table in front of her with a platter full of food. It was a brightly lit room, ergo a sudden blindness, but Sakura had no doubt that smell was of chicken cordon bleu.

"Welcome my dear S-s-sakura." A voice called out to her disturbingly.

When her blindness faded, she saw a…person with long black hair and pale white skin. His eyes were golden, and officially creeped her out.

"I'm s-s-sorry for the awful s-s-service here, but, well, we mus-s-s-t keep you hidden from s-s-sight."

"Who are you?" Sakura mustered enough energy to ask in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, forgive me for not introduc-c-cing myself." The man said. "I am Orochimaru, the future ruler of S-s-suna."

~O~

"You've got to be kidding me," Kankuro sighed angrily, exhausted from kicking down doors. "Nothing so far?"

"Do any of them lead to other hallways?" his sister suggested.

"None," He answered.

Temari worried, not only for her future sister-in-law, but for her youngest brother, who was obviously loosing his cool. His fists were closed so tight, you could hear his gloves tearing. In an unpredictable and uncharacteristic move, Gaara punched the wall behind him.

Then, something even more unpredictable—yet totally cliche—happened.

The wall that he punched was actually, you guessed it, a secret opening.

"Smaaaart," Hidan said, equipping himself once more.

~O~

"You must be mistaken," Sakura backfired. Kabuto had released the chains on her wrists, allowing her to pick up a glass of water and quench her thirst.

"Why is-s-s that?" Orochimaru wondered aloud.

"Your last name isn't _Subaku_, now is it?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Ah, that's-s-s where _you_ are mistaken, my dear." The snake-like man returned the taunt. "I will be ruler of Suna, and I have you to thank for that."

Orochimaru approached her. He put a hand in her hair, which she quickly pushed away. Orochimaru, insulted, pushed her chair down in a fit of anger. Sakura was strapped to it by her ankles, and fell down along with it.

"So feisty,"

~O~

"What is with these bad guys and their fucking long hallways?" Hidan asked, annoyed by the length the had to walk to hopefully find Sakura.

"What is with you and not knowing when to shut up?" Temari said, returning the snide comment. "Sasuke, up ahead. I think that's a door."

The Uchiha up front gave a thumbs-up to acknowledge the woman's warning. He extended his arm to feel a hard, aged wooden door.

"Wait! There's another!" Kankuro noticed. "It's opened, meaning someone must've passed through it recently."

"You are correct, dear prince." A voice said from behind.

The group turned around quickly, pointing their flashlights to the source. It was Kabuto, hooded in all his glorious creepiness.

"You go ahead—Hidan and I will take care of him." Temari said, waving off her brothers and Sasuke.

"Ready to dance, asshole?" Hidan threatened, bringing out several knives from his pack.

~O~

Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke split up: Kankuro went through the unopened door, and Gaara & Sasuke went through the half opened one.

Kankuro was met with a large laboratory. There were floating specimens in hydration tubes, chemicals in beakers—the usual, mad scientist stuff. He wasn't quite sure _what_ they were for, but he suspected drug cultivation, as Orochimaru was known for.

Gaara and Sasuke had to travel up a long stairwell.

"As if we haven't had enough of these." Sasuke complained, but recomposed himself. There was something greater at risk, and he was a very focused man.

There were three separate landings, but no door. The two had thought they had hit another dead end, until they met a door. They entered it, and inside the room was a large four poster bed.

"It's unmade. Someone's been here." Gaara deduced from the messiness of the room.

Sasuke, circling the bed in the other direction, saw some hairs on the pillow. He picked them up and studied them carefully. "Gaara, they're pink."

~O~

Orochimaru let out a menacing chuckle before pulling out a gun from his waistband. He pointed it at Sakura's helpless figure on the floor. She struggled to try and unbrace herself from the chair, but it was no use.

"It could be s-s-so easy to kill you," He started. "If only you weren't the bait."

"Bait?" Sakura asked, distraught by the possibility of the murder of the heir to the throne.

"You s-s-see, when your precious-s-s _Gaara_ comes through that door...well, I've got him trapped underground. This is my base. I know all the s-s-secrets. I might as-s-s well maximize them."

Sakura looked around the room. She noticed that nine armed...assassins appeared, all with something deadly like a machine gun or a longsword.

"Ah...they mus-s-st've come earlier than expected."

~O~

Gaara seethed with anger. "They brought her somewhere else then," He started examining the walls of the room, thinking there may be more hidden doors and such. Sasuke followed in his wake, taking the opposite wall.

"Found something." Sasuke said, grabbing on to a raised edge. He pulled it so that an opening was made, large enough for them to slip through with all their equipment and all.

Gaara pulled out his radio. "Kankuro, you almost done?"

"Yeah, I found something. Like a lab." Said the older Subaku.

"When you're done exploring, go through the other door and up the stairs. We may need backup soon. I can feel it."

Gaara nodded towards the Uchiha, who took the first step inside the lighted room. Before the Subaku prince saw an all-clear sign from his partner, he heard the clicks of several guns and the brandishing of swords.

"Don't come in, Prince." Sasuke said. Through the crack, Gaara could see the raven-haired male put down his machine gun and vest slowly.

"COME FORWARD SUBAKU, or your little princess is gonna get it."

Gaara had no choice. He stepped through the opening, his hands up in a sign of peace. Like Sasuke, he put down his weapons.

"Get on the floor." Orochimaru commanded. The two looked at each other before complying. They counted the henchmen stationed around the room. Most of them were convicted criminals, escaped from jail and such.

_'Three..four...five gunmen, four swordsmen.'_ Gaara noted. "Where's Sakura?" He demanded, not seeing her in the room.

Orochimaru used his powerful legs to flip the chair the poor pinkette was bound to. She was thrown over to her other side to face her fiance. Her scream resounded when she made contact with the floor, as she felt something snap on her right leg.

Gaara couldn't stand to see her in pain. She was an absolute mess: her hair was all over the place, her ball gown shredded and stained, her skin so pale, it seemed unhealthy.

_'Points of escape...the door and...that window!'_ He noticed a rooftop window overhead, shielded by layers of sand to disguise the base. With his hands behind his head, he was able to reach for an alert device on his nape.

"Do whatever you want with me, but if you hurt her anymore than you already have, I'll kill you." Gaara threatened.

Orochimaru let out an amused chuckle. "Kill _me_? Oh, I don't think you're in the pos-s-sition to say such a thing." He brought out his revolver and pointed it at the High Prince. "But since you say so, might as well do whatever I want with you..."

"Gaara! Don't do that. Please don't." Sakura begged. Tears streamed down her face as she craned to face him. The dislike to see their significant other hurt was mutual.

Sadly, he shook his head. No matter what plan he had thought of, no matter how fast backup came, he had given himself up already. It pained him to think that even though Sakura would come out of this alive, he wouldn't be there to enjoy life with her.

"Sakura, you'll be fine. I'll take care of you, no matter what." He reassured. When Sakura got out, he'd have his siblings and Tsunade take care of her. She'd go back to New York, and live life normally. At least she'd be safe, away from the snake.

"High Prince," Sasuke said from his position on the floor. "Three minutes."

Gaara was slightly relieved, but panicked at the same time. Sasuke was a smart guy, and angled his vest to watch the tracking device's receiver attached to it. The red and blue dot marked the two of them, the grey Kankuro, the yellow was Temari, the brown was Deidara and the white was Neji. All seven of them were closing, coming nearer to the others. A bunch of diamonds around the perimeter meant that backup from the military had been secured.

"S-s-stand up, Gaara." Orochimaru demanded of him, pointing the revolver meticulously. "I could put a bullet through your head right now. It would s-s-solve all my problems. You'd be gone, and I'd be king. Amazing, isn't it? The s-s-simplicity of it all. It is-s-s a bit boring though. Oh well."

Orochimaru pulled the trigger. Gaara had no bullet-proof vest, no helmet, no protection. Sakura's pained warning echoed through the room, not being able to do anything. It's times like these where heroes show themselves.

Heroes like Sasuke.

There he was, with a bullet through his right shoulder blade. He groaned at the pain, but took it like a man.

"The High Prince is valuable to the kingdom." He explained to his companion. "I'm just extremely awesome." The raven-haired soldier smirked, though he body felt weaker by the second. Gaara caught him as he was about to pass out, and let him down gently on the floor. Before that, he was able to whisper "two minutes."

"Well, with him out of the way, I think we can get this-s-s over with, yes-s-s?" Orochimaru said, already irritated.

"Do your worst." Gaara taunted, straightening himself up. He took this last chance to look at Sakura, who was passing out from the pain in her leg. She gave him an expression, but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

Five machine guns and a revolver were raised and pointed towards him. Swords and knives clinked with excitement at the prospect of new blood.

_'One minute,'_ Gaara mentally counted. One minute too late. If this whole situation happened a month ago though, he wouldn't have any qualms about going. But with Sakura at stake, he can truly admit that he would regret dying—regret not living.

"Sakura," He called out to her. She was still breathing, but was probably already unconscious. She was curled up on the floor in such a way that her face was away from him, looking at her injured leg. "I don't know if you can hear me anymore."

No reply.

"But...I love you."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and loud noises erupted around the room. Sakura, partially conscious panicked. She had no strength to crane her neck to see what was going on. All she could see was the large black bruise forming at her knee.

There were gunshots and slashes and breaking glass. She could feel them flying over her. She was granted immunity, as long as they had Gaara, but that was the problem. They had _Gaara_. He was probably dead, and she couldn't do anything for him.

She had no strength to hate herself though, so she just drifted off. She was probably dying too, anyways. She hadn't eaten for so long. She blood pressure was probably too low for her to function. She might as well give in...


	12. Chapter 11: Prom Queen

**A/N: I told you I'd be updating more. **

**To those who've put me on Author Alert or are fans of my other stories, I suggest looking at my profile. I've put a poll, which will help me decide if I should continue some of my long-neglected stories, especially _Impatience_ and _Dark Days._ So please, IF YOU CARE, VOTE!**

**Also, a new chapter of _A to Z: Dream Team, Uncut!_ will be released in a bit. So keep looking forward!**

**Enjoy! And review please! It'd mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.**

~O~

"Oh, she's waking up! She's waking up! MY BABY'S WAKING UP!"

Emerald green eyes fluttered open to see a worried mother looming over her. Sakura was awake.

"Mrs. Haruno, please allow me to tend to your daughter." An unfamiliar voice said, calming the woman down.

"Of course," Haruka complied, a tear in her eye.

Haruka knew that she had every right to be overly ecstatic about her child waking up. Sakura had been out of it for almost two weeks, due to exhaustion and starvation. She had a broken leg and many cuts and bruises, especially around her wrists and ankles. Oh yeah, she had a sprained ankle too. It was simply too much for a mother to take, especially when her husband had to attend an early morning defense hearing.

"Sakura, welcome back. You've been in an exhaustion-induced coma for the past thirteen days." The nurse explained.

The pink-haired girl had a hard time comprehending, but she nodded understandingly. "I see." She briefly acknowledged. "Where's Gaara?"

Haruka held her daughter's hand comfortingly. Sakura's grip was hard on it as she looked at her mother's matching eyes questioningly. "Well,"

"He's gone, isn't he?" Sakura realized, and tears came down her face. She stared at her broken leg, not knowing what to do anymore. A couple of her friends had signed the mid-thigh high plaster cast.

_WAKE UP SOON! Or you'll miss prom. Love, Ino_

_Saki, get well soon! You promised me ice cream. - Naruto_

_Get well soon Sakura. We all miss you. - Hinata_

_Ugly is an understatement for your state. Won't call you that again. - Sai_

"Wait...mom, how did Ino and Naruto and Sai and all the others get to sign my cast?" Sakura wondered. They were all on their respective vacations, and couldn't have possibly come all the way to Suna to sign it.

"Honey, we're back in New York." Haruka said, kissing her daughter's strawberry locks lovingly. "Everyone visited you over the week."

Sakura gave a faint smile to her mother. She was glad to be back in New York. She'd love to see all her friends again. But there would always be an empty space in her heart for Gaara. She nonchalantly continued reading the signatures on her cast, trying to make herself cheer up while her mother spread the good news via text.

There was one signature though, that really brightened up her mood.

_I don't know when you'll wake up, but I'd like you to know that I love you. I'll see you soon. - Gaara_

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Haruka looked up from her Blackberry, just as she was about to send a group message to...everyone.

"Where's Gaara?" She resounded her question from earlier.

"Well, he's not here." Haruka answered. "That's what you meant by _gone_, right?"

Sakura slammed a bandaged hand on her forehead. This whole incident might've affected her mother a little _too_ much. "Mom, I thought Gaara died!"

"Nonsense!" Her mother exclaimed. "What I meant was that Gaara had to rush back to Suna earlier in the week to explain a few things to the media."

"So, he didn't get shot?" Sakura's voice sounded so relieved. She felt like jumping out of the bed and running all the way to see him.

"No honey. What did you think?" Haruka giggled.

"Well, he was gonna get killed! And, and there were so many guys with guns and—and" Sakura frantically explained the horror of her last conscious memory.

"Honey, those gunshots? That was Gaara's backup. They luckily arrived on time and saved the both of you. The Uchiha made it too, but he lost some blood back there." Haruka clarified the situation. "Oh, and Happy New Year, sweetheart."

~O~

"Gaara, she's awake!" Tsunade notified, the happiness evident in her voice.

Gaara was still dressed from that press conference regarding Matsuri's arrest. He was in his room, trying to quiet his mind when Tsunade walked in, phone still attached to her ear.

He looked up at the blonde adviser. It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He gave Tsunade a slight grin, showing how relieve he was.

"Is that her on the phone?" He asked, anxious to talk to her.

"No, it's her father, sharing the good news." Tsunade said, and his heart fell once more.

"Well, just please tell me when she's available. I must speak to her immediately." He replied. Tsunade left with a curt nod, shutting the door behind her.

~O~

The first day back at school wasn't so treacherous. In fact, it was a slight deviation from the royal treatment. Her friends took turns carrying her up and down the stairway to get to her next class. She was given a warm welcome back from the dance troupe, and they gave her a little show. The soccer team brandished the second place trophy they earned in the Inter-City championships. Her friends even took her out for dinner.

"To Sakura!" Naruto announce, raising a glass of ginger ale. "For surviving a national epidemic!"

"To Sakura!" Everyone else raised their glasses, and Sakura grinned with compliance. It was definitely good to be back, she told herself. Aside from needing crutches for the next two months, life was absolutely normal.

"Now if only you'd introduce us to your heroic fiance!" Naruto continued, and the group burst into fits of laughter. Sakura giggled along with them, feeling a bit down after Naruto reminded her of him.

She had been trying to reach Gaara through Skype, phone, etc. But his PAs have all been saying that he's been very busy recently, and he'd get to her as soon as possible. Slightly disappointed, she'd tell them to notify her as soon as possible.

"So anyways, Sakura," Ino started, digging into the her salad. "Prom's coming up, and we have to go shopping." She proposed.

"Well, try as you might Ino, I don't think you'll get this—" She motioned to her cast and bandages. "—into prom worthy shape by then."

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED." The blonde declared, and the two burst out laughing.

"Ah, and who are you bringing?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, since I don't have a handsome fiance to sweep me off my feet, I'm settling for Kiba." Ino said.

"WAAAAAIT, Kiba?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Mmhmm," Ino affirmed. "He asked me at the hospital, actually."

"Well, that's...different." Sakura noted. The two teenagers were the school's most notorious _players_, as people'd like to say. "I'd think the both of you would be going solo."

"That's the thing. He said that we'd probably end up going by ourselves in 'a declaration of independence', that we might as well go together!" Ino said. "Anyways, I think we'd really look good together. Who knows, right?"

"Who knows..." Sakura agreed, trailing off.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ino noticed.

The pinkette nodded. "I haven't talked to him since before I passed out. Plus, with all this senior prom talk, the drastic loneliness is seriously dawning on me. I just want to know that he's okay."

"You really love him."

Once again, Sakura nodded. "His _'I love you'_ was the last thing I heard before passing out." She fought the urge to cry. She knew she was strong, she knew he was strong, but she was still so worried. "He hasn't even called."

"Don't worry. He'll call you soon. He's probably thinking of you, right now." Ino reassured, stroking her best friend's back in a comforting manner. "For sure."

~O~

"High Prince, you have another message from Lady Sakura." Shizune said, intercepting Gaara as he came from _another_ press conference, this time about the upcoming parliament elections.

He glanced at his watch. It was already 12 noon in New York. She would be in school.

"Would you like me to dial her back?"

"No." Gaara said, before walking back to his room. Halfway there, he stopped and turned around. "Shizune,"

"Yes, High Prince?"

"Cancel all future press conferences this month. If something comes up, put Tsunade on it. And can you please give a call to Haruno Ken. I need to speak to him. Oh, and also call up this number." Gaara ordered, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to the PA. He then continued walking to his room. Inside, he started packing.

Was Sakura going to get the surprise of her life.

~O~

Sakura had been nominated for Prom Queen. She thought that it was out of pity, especially with a leg fracture. She was very well liked and everything, but Prom Queen wasn't exactly her thing. Luckily, she had a socialite of a best friend to campaign for her. Unluckily, Ino was a very, _very_ good campaign manager.

"Good luck, Sakura!" Random people called out to her in the hallway. She just had to smile and wave, which was pretty hard to do while still in crutches. The pain was still unbearable, and she had to go through the whole week without ear or hair of Gaara. Not to mention she had to visit that trauma shrink for the next six months.

Before she knew it, the Saturday of the dance had come. Ino and Tenten were in her room, helping her get into her prom dress. It was an emerald green halter, with lace detailing and a draping skirt that ended just before her knees.

Ino disregarded the fact that Sakura had a disabled leg in a cast, she adorned her foot with a simple golden heel (the kind with the protective strap, just in case). She gave her friend gold bangles and matching drop earrings. Her hair was up and set with golden flowers around her cranium, and she had very light eye makeup in the same shade.

"You look absolutely perfect!" Ino exclaimed, pleased with her work. The blonde was dressed in a blue tube dress with silver accessories.

"It's true Saki, you look prom-ready, even with the cast!" Tenten agreed. She wore a silver metallic high-cut gown that wrapped around her athletic figure. Her shoes and jewelry were a startling black leather and studded.

"Kiba and Lee will be here soon. Lucky Kiba has a van, right?" Ino pointed out. Five of them would arrive together. Having Lee in the car was enough, but with Sakura's crutches, a van was definitely called for.

"Yes, yes." Tenten agreed. "Saki, I think your mom is calling."

"Dammit! She has the camera."

~O~

"Isn't this great Sakura? Sai did a pretty good job with decorations!" Naruto said, sitting by his pink-haired friend at their table. He had just finished his shift as the DJ, and decided to spend the rest of the night keeping the disabled Sakura company while everyone else danced.

"That guy is definitely genius," Sakura added, sipping from her punch glass. "Where is he, anyways?" She wondered, glancing around for the pale, dark-haired boy. It was true, Sai had done a pretty good job with the gymnasium. The theme was Alice in Wonderland, and Sai had worked his butt off to make it extra enchanting. Heck, he even rented some robotics!

But instead of the targeted artist she wanted to congratulate, she instead found two pale, dark-haired boys.

And they were brothers.

"U...chiha?"

Her eyes darted around the large room for more familiar faces. She counted them—nine, in total. Two Uchihas, two Hyuugas, Shino, Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro, Temari...and the redhead boy making an uncannily dramatic entrance could be no one else but Gaara.

Sakura suddenly jumped up, her stomach filled with butterflies. She struggled with getting on her crutches, absolutely flustered. Naruto helped her up, letting her hold onto his arm for balance.

"Surprise, Sakura!" He declared.

"You knew?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, yeah. He called from Suna a few days ago. Said not to tell you anything. Kinda awesome actually. He got the Naruto stamp of approval!" Naruto explained. "So surprise!"

"I'm still deciding if I love you or if I want to bury you 6 feet underground." Sakura teased, punching her best friend on the arm. "Thanks, Naruto. Sort of."

"Well, in return, you wanna might...introduce me to that pretty girl who was with you when we skyped?" Naruto asked, blushing bashfully.

Sakura grinned. It was too adorable not to succumb to. Anyways, Naruto and Hinata are _perfect _for each other.

~O~

Of course, Tsunade found the idea absolutely absurd. He could tell just by the way her eyebrow was creased towards the center, and how she was reaching for the sake bottle on her desk.

"I approve."

"...you do?" Gaara asked, shocked by the sudden permission given.

"You have to see her sometime. And I know you're tired of press conferences." She explained. "I think it's perfect."

So here he was, walking towards her. She was a dream in emerald, regardless of the handicap. He pushed through the crowd of dancing teenagers to where she stood, waiting for him.

It was absolute bliss when he swept her in his arms and kissed her. It has been way too long—three weeks—since he last had a taste of her cherry lips. He lifted her off the ground bridal style. There was a spotlight on them, courtesy of an unmentioned friend (Fact: Shikamaru was assigned to the lights team), but they didn't mind. For that split second, it was just the two of them.

"I missed you," Gaara stated as their kiss broke.

"Then why didn't you call?" She scolded playfully, adding a little slap to his chest.

"I tried, so hard. But things kept coming up, and the timezones...look, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He pouted uncharacteristically, and she couldn't help but do so. With another kiss, he set her down on her chair.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"If we're gonna do this, might as well do it properly." He was getting down on one knee. He brought out a small velvet box and opened it. On a golden band sat a diamond the size of her pinky fingernail. She gasped, tears falling from her eyes with surprise. "Haruno Sakura, will you do me the honor of being my _un-arranged_, wife?"

Sakura smiled and uttered "yes," through her joyful sobs. Gaara then proceeded to place the ring on the finger it belonged, and kissed her hand gently.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear as she hugged him.

"I love you too."

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" A voice boomed from the speakers. All the dancing stopped and everyone turned their attention to face their school principal. He held a small white envelope in his hands.

The crowd cheered, predicting what it was.

"This year's Prom King and Queen are;" he pulled out the results from the envelope and read out "Naruto and Ami!"

The crowd roared as the spotlight landed on the winners. Naruto stood up and accepted the praise gladly. He ran up the stage and joined Ami, who was absolutely disgusted with the other result. Regardless, Naruto accepted the crown happily.

Sakura laughed, thinking the crown simply looked like extra spikes from his pointy hairstyle. She clapped profusely for her best friend, slightly relieved that it wasn't her standing there with him.

"Aw, you didn't win." Gaara commented.

"How did..." Sakura wondered. "...right. You called Naruto."

"And Ino." He added with a smirk. "I got constant updates from the both of them, including the nomination for Prom Queen."

Sakura gave out an amused giggle. "I didn't want to win anyways."

"Well, I guess that's fine." Gaara conceded, getting lost in her deep green eyes. He then leaned forward to whisper quietly in her ear, "You're my queen, anyways."

~O~

**A/N: AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**I'm kidding.**

~O~

"Sora, go to sleep already." Sakura cooed the five-year old. She sat on her son's magnificent bed, waiting for him to finally fall asleep. She's been at it for hours, and she had probably become more sleepy reading the child's storybooks than the redhead child had.

"But, Mama, I'm not sleepy!" He cried, looking at his young mother with pleading, emerald orbs.

Sakura sighed. At twenty-seven, she couldn't deny that her little Sora was the best thing that every happened to her. But for once, she'd like to feel like a normal twenty-seven year-old for once, without having to wait several hours for her son to fall asleep.

"Mama, Papa hasn't given me my goodnight kiss yet."

With a twinge in her heart out of pity, she stood up from her son's bed. Her silhouette admonished with a simple blue nightgown and a matching robe. She didn't want to leave her son, especially when he said something like that.

"Sora, Papa is busy. He'll give you a kiss when you're asleep. I'll make sure of it." She reassured, giving him a goodnight kiss of her own.

Sora whined, but conceded. He yawned, his determination to stay awake waning. "Goonight, Ma-PAPA!" he suddenly cried.

Sakura turned around to see her husband, tired from hours of paperwork and conferences. He leaned on the doorframe, his eyes illuminated by the weak lamplight in their son's room. He approached the bed with a small smile and leaned over to give his son a kiss and a ruffle of his matching locks.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sora." He apologized. "Now, you can sleep."

Sora nodded. His parents noticed the drowsiness in his eyes. Nevertheless, the 5-year old smiled, satisfied that his father was able to give him well wishes before he drifted into dreamland.

"Goodnight, Sora." Sakura said, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. Once outside, she let out a sigh. "I don't know how you do it."

Gaara chuckled, offering his arm for her to take. "It's a talent," He said, leading her down the long hallway.

"I still don't understand, but I'm just glad you saved me. He's getting to be an energetic little kid." The pinkette noted the challenge of being a mother. "Ah well, now we can go to sleep."

Her husband smirked. "I'm not letting you off that easily."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Sure enough, he hadn't led them to their bedroom. Instead, they were in a large studio. The floors were a light bleach planking, and a mirror took up the whole west wall of the room. Roses were scattered around, but left the center clean and petal-free.

Gaara let go of her as she was in awe, only to walk towards the stereo and turn it on. He then quickly rejoined his wife, and led her to the sensual rhythm of a samba.

The pinkette giggled as he spun her around. Back in his arms, she whispered, "So this was your little plan. No wonder you were taking so long."

"I felt guilty for leaving you on our anniversary." He explained. "The day I found you in the hotel." He added when his wife gave him an incredulous look. Their wedding anniversary was two months ago.

"Ahh," Sakura acknowledged the date. "You know, for a king, you're pretty good at remembering these things."

Gaara smirked. Oh, after all these years, Sakura still melted every time he did that. "And for a queen, you're not very good at it."

She gave him a playful slap. To retaliate, he dipped her halfway.

"Careful," He warned, supporting her a little higher than usual. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

His wife bounced back up, startled at his knowing. "I was going to tell you later! How did you find out?"

"Careful observation over the past few weeks." he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Past few weeks? I found out the other day!" She cried.

"As you said," He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm good at remembering things. Like your pregnant cravings."

Sakura smiled, unable to stay mad at him for long. As the song ended, she wrapped her arms around him, taking in his essence. "I don't know if I should be angry, or if I love you."

"Oh, you're doubting me now?" Gaara questioned, his tone teasing.

"A-a-a, I didn't mean it like-!" She was interrupted by his lips slamming into hers. "...I love you."

She felt him smiled in her cheek. "I love you too."

~O~

**A/N: And now, it's a wrap.**

***Standing on podium, holding flowers in one hand and wiping tears with the other***

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY SUBSCRIBERS, FOR THEIR UNVOICED SUPPORT. MY REVIEWERS, FOR _VOICING_ THEIR SUPPORT (almost one hundred reviews!). I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS AND UPDATE ENCOURAGEMENTS. Without ALL of you, I really, couldn't have made this my first _complete_, multi-chap story! I'm so freaking happy, I'm crying.**

**No, really. I am.**

**It's been two long years full of delays and such. I've grown up a lot because of fanfiction. When I re-read this, I could see the difference in maturity from a seventh-grader to an incoming high school junior.**

**I'd like to apologize for all those times I've left you hanging, sometimes for months. I've explained myself several times, but the guilt kills me. But anyways, it's complete. The story is finished. It's a relief, but a pain to finally let go of this story. But, my baby has grown up, and needs to be set free~**

**So yes, reviews are encouraged. Hopefully, you don't skip out on this sentimental, last author's note for Dance Floor.**

**Dance Floor, a GaaSaku story.**

**_Completed on 04182011, Tuesday_**

**~Bella**


End file.
